


Stucky Oneshots

by Axterixa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axterixa/pseuds/Axterixa
Summary: Random Smutty (And some Fluff) one-shots between Steve Rogers, our favourite Captain, and Bucky Barnes, out favourite soldier!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. What The Fuck Steve

**Words:1635**  
**Warnings: Smut, swearing**  
**************

Bucky's POV  
It's been six months since Thanos was killed by Tony, who only recently woke up. It had been hard on all of us, but worse for Peter and Steve. Though they both have moral support we all still worry about them. I worry more about Steve though, he had gone back in time to be with Peggy, despite me telling him he shouldn't, but he went a little too late. After the war, when Steve was naturally frozen, it took Peggy a year, but she moved on to some asshole named Daniel, after three years of courtship they married. Knowing this, I told Steve not to go back because he would only be able to go back to after the war when he was in ice, but by then Peggy knew and had moved on. It would break Steve, but he went anyways. The long and short of it, he came back heartbroken. It's taken him a while to cope, but he's beginning to understand.

It was currently around 5 in the afternoon, and I was sitting on the common room couch watching Star Wars with Steve and Peter. Peter was completely absorbed in the movie, Steve however, was on his 'prehistoric'(As everyone calls it) flip phone texting someone. Meanwhile, I was reading an old copy of 'The Great Gatsby' I had found in an extra room of the tower.  
"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," Steve said getting up and leaving. My phone buzzed on the table a minute later and I picked it up. I flipped it up and saw a text from Steve. 'Someone call the cops!' it read. Oh no, something wrong with Steve!  
'Why? What's wrong?' just as I typed it in, I got another message from Steve.  
'Because it's got to be illegal to be that thicc!' I squinted and read it over at least four times, what?  
"Parker, you're from this generation. What does thicc mean? It has two'C's," I asked turning to look at him.  
"Uh, well, i-it kind of means, uh, like... I guess it kind of means you have a nice butt," the kid stutters, clearly caught off guard by the question. There was an uncomfortable silence between us as I continue to squint at my phone, once again re-reading the text.  
"What the fuck, Steve?" I mumble, I sigh closing my phone. I shove it in my pocket and walk away from a blushing Peter. I venture into the hallway of bedrooms and find Steve's door closed. I knock and hear an almost silent, "Who is it?' on the other side.  
"Bucky. Steve I'm coming in," I open the door to see Steve in a tight white shirt and grey sweatpants, he wasn't wearing that before... He looked at me with something unidentifiable in his eyes.  
"What the fuck, Steve?" Simply out the text's had baffled me, and now seeing Steve like this, I was even more confused.  
"Language," he mumbles back, looking down.  
"What?" I sigh, "what's with the texts? Do you even know what they mean?" I asked him sitting beside him on the bed.  
"I asked Tony," he quietly added, he sounded like a kid that's scared of their parent who's scolding them.  
"Why did you send them to me?" I asked, still confused as hell.  
"'Cause I wanted to."  
"Oh," how many mixed signals can Steve send in one sentence? "What did you mean by them? What was he point you were trying to convey?"  
"I've realized something, even before Peggy you were there for me. Through it all."   
"I'm with you till the end of the line." With that, Steve leaned over and firmly pressed his soft, slightly chapped lips on mine. The action caught me off guard, but within an instant I had snapped out of it and kissed back. We pulled away for air, and I looked at Steve, his lips were a little swollen, and red. He looked so fucking hot. He was breathing heavily and the room was dark meaning the door got closed at some point. The lighting made him even more fuckable. He latched his lips to mine again and moved to straddle my hips. He grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and used the other to comb through my hair, while my hands rested on his hips. He begun to grind down on me and we both moaned into the kiss. I pushed him away and he gave me a confused look, "Steve, are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked, he whimpered and looked at me with half-lidded eyes.  
"I've wanted to do this since we met, I just never got the courage to say so," he mumbled, I chuckled at his reaction and brought his head down to kiss him again. I slowly re-positioned us, so he was under me. I reached down and removed his shirt, in doing so, I detached our lips, mine now resided on his neck licking, sucking and biting to mark my territory. Steve released an angelic moan as I moved down to his chest and began to suck on his nipples, his voice went up half an octave at my actions. He began to tug lightly at my hair, causing me to move to the other nipple.

After a few moments of that I moved further down Steve's body, leaving a trail of hickeys. When I reached the waistband of his pants I looked up at him, grabbed it with my teeth and slowly slid them down to his mid-thigh, using my hands to slide them the rest of the way down. I grabbed the hem of his boxers and snapped them lightly on his hips then slid them down too. I went back up his body and admired my work and, of course, his body. Which, for him, I took too long marveling at. 

"Buck," he whined, trying to pull me down for another kiss, internally I chuckled and responded with, 

"Someone's eager." Giving him what he wanted, I leaned down and captured his lips again. His hands found their way down my torso, and began to tug at my shirt.  
"Off," he whined, I smiled into the kiss and lifted my shirt from the back.I reattached our lips as his hands fumbled with my jeans zipper and button. I helped him out by tugging them down and off, removing my boxers as well. I stuck three of my fingers in his mouth and he lazily sucked them. Once I deemed them wet enough I removed them and placed them at his entrance, swirling one around his hole. I slowly inserted my finger into his ass, I gave him a moment before I began to move it in and out steadily. I curled my finger and added a second, I was trying to find his 'sweet spot' when he let out a loud moan and gripped the sheets. I kept the angle and added the third finger, by this point Steve was a panting, moaning sweaty mess. His hand's hurt from his death grip on the sheets, his eyes shut tightly, and his body was receiving so much pleasure, but most importantly it was Bucky, his best friend and now- hopefully- partner. Bucky looked up from what he was doing to see something he never thought he would, and will forever be ingrained in his mind. At this point he knew Steve was ready for him, but wanted to hear Steve beg for him. It took Steve a minute to form a coherent sentence as he kept stuttering and moaning until he finally got it out and when he did, Bucky nearly came right then and there.  
"B-Bucky, please, I need, I need," Steve kept repeating that, until he gave a large huff and said. "Buck, I need you. Please," it was a simple thing to say, but to Bucky, it was everything. His reality crashed for a moment, Steve, his best friend, who without a second thought, he would die for, was begging for him. He removed his fingers and lined up his cock, looking up at Steve he said, "If you wanna stop now, let me know... I don't want to rush you."  
"Please B-Buck, just do it," He pleaded his voice shaking, with that Bucky nodded and began to push into Steve. He moved slowly until he was fully in, then he waited for the go ahead from Steve. 

"M-move," Steve breathed out, Bucky began with a slow pace at first which left Steve wanting more. He tried to talk but the feeling of euphoria was overwhelming, and only got more so when Bucky began to speed up. This caused Steve to moan louder, Bucky- knowing others were in the building- kissed Steve to hush him. Bucky swallowed every moan and reached down to jerk off Steve, Steve almost yelled at the pleasure but instead bit his lip. Bucky was nearing his finish and clearly, so was Steve.   
"Jesus, Steve, you look so hot right now." Steve let out a gargled moan as he came, his semen covering Bucky's hand and stomach. Bucky soon followed suit and came in Steve's ass. He worked them both through their orgasms, then removed his dick from inside Steve, who gave a quiet noise of protest. Bucky took a moment to regain his composure, and walked into the bathroom, returning moments later with a warm towel. He cleaned Steve, and himself, off, before throwing the towel and their discarded clothes into a bin. He then climbed back into Steve's bed and wrapped his arms around Steve's lower half. This caused Steve to smile and snuggle back into Bucky, they soon fell asleep together, with content smiles on their faces.


	2. Painting

**Words: 861 (short I know, but enjoy fluffy Stucky!)** **Warnings: Cap swears once** **************

Third persons POV   
Everyone in the tower knows Steve is an artist and the Avengers all make a valiant effort to keep his art supplies stalked up, but when it's too depleted to use he turns to Bucky. His best friend from the 40's, and his metal arm. Steve loves that Bucky allows him to paint it if he wants, and currently, Steve didn't have paper and he wanted to be _creative_.  
  


Bucky was in the common room reading 'The Hobbit'. He hadn't put the book down since he found a pile of 5 books in order on his bed. Some anonymous person gifted Bucky the Lord Of The Rings series- plus the hobbit and unfinished tales. Since Bucky had recovered, mostly, from being the Winter Soldier, he wanted to catch up on literature and television.   
While Bucky was reading, Steve was drawing, both were content until Bucky heard a loud groan from their room, he sighed and, begrudgingly, put his book down. He stood up stretching his back and walking over to their bedroom door.  
  


"Steve, everythin' okay?" Bucky asked, opening the door wide enough to step in. He saw Steve at the desk with his sketchbook and pencils strewn about on the surface. Steve was slouched over the desk with his face planted on the cover of the book and his arms lax by his sides.  
  


"S'fine. M'just outta paper," Steve said the words being muffled by the, apparently full, book.  
  


Bucky walked over and lifted Steve's face off the book as it couldn't be comfortable, and saw Steve's expression. Sighing he said, "grab your paint, you can use my arm."  
  


Steve's face lit up before he ran past Bucky to the closet opening it and grabbing his rather large painting bin. Bucky sat on the floor as Steve quickly padded over. He set the bin down and dropped to his knees, giving Bucky a sweet kiss on the cheek. He opened the bin and pulled out his materials. He got blue, red, orange, white and green paint; along with a pallet and a water cup; he got up and filled it in the conjoined bathroom sink. Meanwhile, Bucky grabbed his battle knives to do maintenance work on them. He set down the five knives and grabbed a cloth, knife stone, and black metal paint.   
  


Steve sat back down and they both went about their tasks. Steve began with mixing blue and black paint creating a navy blue, he used a large brush to make the base coat on Bucky's arm.   
Meanwhile, Bucky grabbed the first and smallest knife and the knife stone. He held the knife stone in his left hand and ran the dull-edged black knife on the smooth stone, this effectively sharpened the knife and revealed the silver-ish colour underneath. After about 10 or 11 strokes along the stone, he grabbed the cloth and ran it along the blade removing the remnants of metal shavings. Then, he grabbed one of Steve's 'bad' brushes and dipped it in his black, and spread an even coat on the blade. Setting it down on a paper towel, he retrieved the next knife and continually did the same thing on the other blades.   
  


By this time, Steve's base coat of navy blue was dried and he was starting on the planets. Steve wanted to paint the solar system on Bucky's arm. When Bucky was finished his task Steve was nearly done his, he just had to finish Earth.  
  


"It looks good Steve," Bucky commented, admiring Steve's work.  
"S'not that good. Its mediocre at best," Steve argued. He never truly appreciated how talented he was, especially when it came to art.  
  


"Steve, you're your own worst critic," Bucky often said this, and it annoyed the _**shit**_ out of Steve. "Well, I think it's really good, just like you." Steve blushed and stayed silent continuing his project. Bucky smirked as Steve moved back slightly to critique his work, he sighed and scooted back towards Bucky. He continued to work on it for two minutes until he got visibly frustrated.  
  


"Why can't I paint a god damned circle!" He muttered, Bucky internally chuckled as Steve angrily slammed his brush down on the paper towel.  
  


"Language, Stevie." Steve threw a glare at Bucky as he began to clean up his painting stuff. Bucky put his knives away and when Steve was finished cleaning his brushes Bucky was back to reading. He had gone outside and retrieved his book. Bucky was on the left side of the bed, as usual, and he was focused on his book. Steve, noticing the time, quickly got a change of clothes and went to shower. When he finished, he dried off and slipped on his boxers and a pair of basketball shorts. He gave his hair a quick shake and exited the bathroom. Bucky was changed into a pair of shorts as well, neither man wore a shirt.  
  


Bucky was still reading but Steve could tell he was tired. As Steve climbed into bed beside Bucky he gently took the book, setting it on the table on Bucky's side. He then proceeded to pull Bucky under the covers to cuddle. Both men fell asleep with content smiles on their faces and relatively happy dreams.


	3. Forces

**Words: 2430**   
**Warnings: Smut, Swearing**   
**This take place in a timeline where after Bucky's fall he froze like Steve. He wasn't found by the Russians, he wasn't tortured and he never became the Winter Soldier. He was found, same as Steve. but no one looked for him, so when he was found no one knew who he was. He was taken to Shield, where he was to wait for Director Fury locked up in an interrogation room. Cut to now**   
**************

Bucky's POV  
Apparently waiting for some director named Fury, I grow bored and anxious, so when the door opened I assumed it was him. Instead I look up to see my best friend, holding a glass cup filled with water. I'm too speechless to say anything, and he's looking at the ground as he enters.  
  


'So, a pair of fishers found you, frozen in ice, and you-' Steve was cut short by himself dropping the glass on the floor three meters away from me. He finally looked up and now couldn't take his eyes away, 'Bucky? I thought, oh my god.' Steve rushed over to my side and unlocked the handcuffs which bound my hands behind the chair. I stood up and wrapped my arms around him in a bone crushing, yet soul feeding hug. He wrapped his arms around me equally tight. When we let go he took a step back and smiled.  
  


'So, Stevie what's going on?' I asked, he didn't stop smiling but he did answer.  
  


'Well it's no longer the 20th century, the war is over and we won...' Steve continued to tell me everything that happened while we were frozen. And he told me about the war with the aliens.   
  


'So to get this straight, It's 2014, and you're still a suicidal fucking idiot!' Steve looked down when I said this, but it's true. He blushed, but stifled a giggle.  
  


'We also, wouldn't have to hide anymore. If you still, ya' know,' Steve trailed off quietly speaking.  
  


'We wouldn't have to hide? It's not wrong anymore?' I asked, if Steve is saying what I think he's saying. I could fuck some sense into him, _and_ hear him begging for more? I got a devious smirk as I thought of this.  
  


'It's normal now, legal to be gay.' My smirk widened as he said _exactly_ what I thought.

'I will _ruin_ you boy,' I say darkly into his ear, biting the lobe gently. As I pull away I see him blushing madly, I put a finger under his chin and lift his head. He avoids eye contact and I force him back against a wall. He gasps feeling the, no doubt, cold wall against his back. I cage him with my arms, forcing him to look me in the eye. His face was red and his eyes were wide with dilated pupils. I leaned down and crashed our lips together, I bit his bottom lip pulling slightly. He willingly opened his mouth, leaning his head closer. So I snaked my tongue in to massage his. He moaned, running his hands through my hair pulling occasionally as I began to get rougher, biting his lips and sucking them into my mouth.  
  


Third Persons POV  
  


The mood was ruined when the door flung open, revealing a large black man wearing black everything, and an eye patch. 

'Will you motherfuckers stop eating each other? I have an interrogation to run,' he said, his face was very clearly not happy. Steve leaned his head back against the wall, his hand withdrew from Bucky's hair- which was less than neat- finding purchase on the walls on either side of him. He looked down with his blush renewed and his eyes looking down. He honest to god, looked like a kid who was just caught trying to steal a cookie before dinner -which he would often try when they were younger. Bucky was very disheveled, and his breathing was hard- similar to something else. He pulled back from Steve to turn around and look at the man who interrupted his time with Steve. Bucky was blocking the man's view of Steve with his body, but he still heard a small, 

'yes, Director Fury.' As Steve attempted to step out from behind Bucky but he was cornered, literally.   
'Sit down,' the man- who Bucky now knew as Director Fury- said pointing to a chair in front of Bucky, who sauntered to sit in it. He had a shit eating grin, as he watched Steve quickly duck out of the room, avoiding eye contact with either man. Bucky leaned back and crossed his arms as Fury sat down opposite him.

'You know Steve Rogers? Who are you?'  
  


'I knew Steve since we were just little kids in Brooklyn. James Buchanan Barnes. Steve calls me Bucky.'   
  


'Sargent James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, of the Howling Commandos?' Bucky nodded. 'Well, if you were a Howling Commando, these must be yours.' He flung a bag labeled 'Evidence' across the table to Bucky, he grabbed it and saw his dog tags. He quickly opened it and put them on, the cool metal wrapped around his neck and the tags clashed together around his chest. 'You're no cause for concern, _yet_. You're free to go.' 

Once Bucky was free to go he bolted from the room to find Steve, who was, conveniently, waiting for him outside the interrogation room. He smiled seeing Bucky again walking over.  
  


'That was quick,' he said, slinging his arm around Bucky's waist as he lead them to an elevator.  
  


'You complaining?' He questioned. Watching as Steve suddenly grew restless when Bucky rested his hand on Steve's ass, giving it a squeeze for emphasis. The elevator doors opened as Steve went in with Bucky, he pressed the button for the 34th floor. Bucky stared at the number for a minute before he said, 'this place has 34 floors?'  
  


'That's the floor we need at least,' he responded shrugging. They stood in silence for a moment, before Bucky saw Steve's face going red again.  
  


'What'cha thinkin' about over there, Stevie?' Bucky teased his life-long friend.

  
'Nothing,' Steve said, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. 

Bucky moved closer to Steve and whispered in the boys ear, 'you sure? Cause you're turning thirty shades of red, Stevie.' He punctuated his point by mouthing just behind Steve's ear before moving down the back of his neck, sucking his way down. The elevator dinged as Steve quickly made an exit, Bucky trailing after. Bucky followed Steve past a kitchen and living area that was bigger than their old apartment. Steve continued into a small hallway opening a door on the left. Bucky went in after his lover, realizing quickly this was Steve's bedroom. He shut the door, grabbing Steve's wrist. He pulled the younger male into him, crashing their lips together. Steve-who was not prepared- got dizzy from lack of air, as he had exhaled before Bucky kissed him. He pulled away to attempt to breath as Bucky's lips trailed down the side of his neck, which did not help. When Bucky's teeth skidded over a spot on Steve's neck, he moaned and tilted his head upwards. Bucky moved to suck and gently bite on the spot. Once satisfied with the mark he left on Steve, he pulled off Steve's shirt to continue his path down, sucking on Steve's nipples. Steve, due to the weird feeling, was both pushing Bucky's mouth away, and trying to pull it closer. Bucky chuckled, the noise reverberating against Steve, before he continued to move further. He licked and mouthed at Steve's V-line before he went to Steve's still covered dick, and pressed a few open mouthed kisses to where he assumed the head was. 

Throughout this whole process, Steve was moaning. His hands were glued in Bucky's hair occasionally pulling. His eyes were closed, and his head was turned to the side. His mouth was hanging open, his red, swollen lips were pulling in harsh, and ragged breaths before letting moans slip through. Bucky began to pull down Steve's pants and boxers, his mouth softly following the falling material. He kissed down to Steve's left ankle, then went up his right leg. With one quick movement Bucky sucked Steve's cock into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue along the vein on the bottom. His hands went to massage Steve's balls, and the choked moans that fell from Steve's mouth were the best music to Bucky. He never got to hear Steve's noises before, and he would never get them out of his head- it's not like he wanted to anyways. 

Steve's cock was heavy in his mouth and he hollowed his cheeks and took in all of Steve, he continued a quick pace. His drool slowly running down his chin and he moaned around Steve's cock. Steve's grip in Bucky's hair tightened significantly as he came down Bucky's throat.   
  


'Buck, I, fuck, I n-need ah, you,' Steve managed to say, stuttering a little. He opened his eyes to look down at Bucky, which was a mistake as he had a string of saliva connecting himself to Steve's dick, and a small line of cum running down his chin from the side of his smiling mouth. Steve realized at this moment, Bucky swallowed. The thought alone made Steve hard again and he moaned, Bucky stood up and kissed Steve who could taste himself on Bucky's tongue. When 

Bucky pulled away he breathed in Steve's ear, 'might wanna get on the bed then, Stevie.' He slapped Steve's ass when he went to lay down, earning a giggle from the other. Bucky stood beside the bed as he stripped himself of the spare clothes the Shield agents gave him when he was brought in. He climbed on top of Steve, straddling his hips. Bucky leaned down to kiss Steve before pulling away and sticking his fingers in front of Steve's mouth.

  
'Suck,' Bucky said pushing his fingers into Steve's open mouth. Steve swirled his tongue around the three fingers in his mouth, looking up innocently at Bucky. When Bucky deemed them wet enough, he pulled his fingers from Steve's mouth which now wore a grin as if challenging Bucky. A _dangerous_ action, as Steve had learned previously, but at the moment he doesn't care. Bucky growled and swiftly pressed his pointer finger into Steve's ass which effectively wiped the grin off his smug face. Steve's mouth fell open and a loud, surprised moan came tumbling out. Bucky began to thrust his finger in and out of Steve's ass. 

After a minute, he kissed Steve and added a second finger. Steve moaned loudly into Bucky's mouth as he ground down onto Bucky's fingers which quickly found, and abused his prostate. Steve was breathless and pulled away to try to remember _how_ to breath. Bucky went back to Steve's neck, licking and sucking as he scissored his fingers, stretching Steve. He gently bit Steve's shoulder as he thrust a third finger into his tight hole loosening it for the main event. As he kept hitting Steve's prostate, Steve's noises got so much louder. Steve was a moaning, shaking mess of pleas and Bucky's name by now. His hands were gripping tightly onto Bucky's shoulders, his blunt nails digging into the skin when Bucky's fingers give a particularly rough thrust to the bundle of nerves. For the second time that night Steve came, he yelled Bucky's name as he painted white strips on their chests. Bucky's hand stilled and pulled out completely. Bucky kissed Steve's forehead.

  
'Buck-y, please. I, ah, need, you,' Steve struggled with his words his fingers raking down Bucky's back. He needed Bucky, like they used to do.

  
'I don't know, Stevie. You've taken your fair share tonight,' Bucky teased. He knew damn well that Steve could, and would take more.

  
'Buck, please! I need you, need you in me. Please Bucky.' While Steve was pleading with Bucky for more, Bucky slicked up his cock and lined it up with Steve's hole. He pushed in roughly, all in with one quick thrust. Which caused Steve to cry out and bite his lip. Bucky was still in him-which was torture for the both of them- but he made no movements.

  
'Please, Buck move. Please!' When Bucky stayed still Steve groaned frustrated with his teasing lover. 'Buck, I need you. Please fuck me, I need you so bad, Bucky please!' Steve cried clutching onto Bucky's biceps. 

Finally Bucky set a brutal pace, quick, hard and oh so deep. He was hitting Steve's prostate with pin-point accuracy making the younger male cry. His moans were practically screams, yells for Bucky. Steve was sobbing, he missed Bucky and having him in him again was overwhelming. Bucky's hands were bunching the pillowcase beside Steve's head as he fucked Steve like his life depended on it. Steve's hands fell from Bucky and instead white-knuckled the bunched sheets under his trembling body.

  
'Bucky!' Steve yelled as Bucky's hand went to stroke Steve's dick in time with his thrusts. Bucky leaned down to catch Steve's bottom lip and bit it harshly- without drawing any blood. Steve came with a shout after Bucky's thumb ghosted over his tip, his ass clenched around Bucky's dick rather nicely. Stilling his hips, pressed tightly against Steve's ass, as Bucky came deep and hard in Steve. Bucky groaned as he unloaded himself. He collapsed onto Steve without crushing him, their breathing was harsh and ragged as they tried to catch their breaths.

  
'That was amazing, thank you Bucky,' Steve hugged Bucky close after gaining a semi-regular breathing pattern, he was still hyper-aware of Bucky's half-hard cock inside of him. 

  
'It damn well have better been,' Bucky chuckled, he moved to remove his dick but Steve stopped him by moving down onto it. 'Steve,' Bucky warned.

  
'It's okay. You're not done. Finish. Use me Buck,' Steve said holding weakly onto Bucky's hips. Looking up at him he saw how unsure Bucky was about that, 'I want you to,' Steve reassured him, he brought Bucky's head down to gently kiss him. Bucky fell into the kiss and Steve gently coaxed him into moving his hips again. This time the thrusts were gentle and slow. Steve's dick made a come back when Bucky brushed against his abused prostate.

  
'Bucky,' Steve sighed, going lax against the bed. Bucky groaned at the thought of Steve being completely pliant. He continued to thrust into his Stevie and he kissed his already bruised lips and neck. They quickly came again, the slow waves of their orgasms crashing leisurely against them as they floated away into a place where it was only them, Steve and Bucky were the only thing in the universe. 

  
'I love you, Bucky.'

  
'I love you too, Punk.' 

  
The pair quickly fell into peaceful darkness. Bucky was behind Steve spooning him. His now soft dick still buried deep in Steve's ass, but neither of them had any energy to move. Falling asleep quickly with smiles on their faces, happy together. At last, after all, it wasn't the end of the line. Not yet...


	4. That Little Shit...

**Words: 1851**   
**Warnings: Smut**   
********************

Bucky's POV  
The team is on a mission, the first one I've been allowed on since the Winter Soldier. That's in the past however, unless you count dreams, well, nightmares really, but Steve has helped me through it, after the worst past in Wakanda. Finally, I've been passed for missions. 

  
We're currently on route to a small HYDRA base, the first one we've gotten wind of since we sent Agent Flanagan in to be a spy, she was always nice to me despite everything. 

  
"Cap you're up!" Clint calls from the cockpit as the cargo bay door opens. He looks out for a moment as if he's going to _jump_. He doesn't even have a parachute! He takes a step back and goes for a running start. I stop him by grabbing his hand and give him an incredulous look.

  
"What?" He asks tugging at his arm as if he's losing his chance.

  
"You don't have a parachute! Here," I say shoving one into his hands, he looks up at me as Clint calls out again.

  
"Cap, it's now or never!" Steve take the hint as he tosses the chute back to me and takes a leap of faith, plummeting into the water. Once he hits the water I turn to Clint as he steers the ship to a landing place.

  
"He went without a chute!" I exclaim clapping my hand onto the back of his seat.

  
"He always does, so what?" My eyes go wide as Clint says this, that little shit is going to _learn_ that this _wont stand_.  
*********  
Third Persons POV  
The mission went off with minor complications, and now the team of three were headed home. Steve and Bucky were in the back while Clint piloted. The pair were talking about how the mission went when Steve brought up the beginning, his jump.

  
"Ya' know, that was quite the stunt," Bucky threw into the conversation.

  
"I always do it. Never got hurt," Steve shrugs as he senses Bucky's aura change, he knows exactly how Bucky's aura changed, and how he reacts to Steve doing stuff like that.

  
"That doesn't matter!" Bucky claims, "whether or not you have or haven't gotten hurt by it. It's dangerous, Steve!" At this Steve got an incredulous look on his face.

  
"I always make it, I don't see the deal," Steve adds, breaking eye contact with Bucky. He knew he was fanning a fire, and he wanted to get burnt.

  
"You wont be doing it anymore." Steve huffed at the statement, until he got a smirk on his face turning to Bucky.

  
"What are you going to do to stop me?" His grin told Bucky _everything_ he needed to know, Steve wanted to be punished.

  
"Whatever it takes," Bucky said, his head flooding with ideas for punishing Steve, and he quietly said them. "Maybe I'll just eat you out, leave you whining. Finger you 'till you're crying, punish you. I won't give you my cock until you're crying, begging for it like the slut you are. You want that?" He watched Steve shift slightly as if uncomfortable. Bucky allowed his eyes to wander Steve until he saw why Steve grew restless, he had a boner.

  
"Somebody's getting excited," Bucky chided, Steve threw a light glare over his shoulder and said, 

"I wonder whose fault that is, Buck." Bucky smiled as he motioned Steve to sit closer. When Steve moved closer Bucky slid his hand under Steve's ass and lifted the other super soldier onto his lap.

  
"Maybe I'll just leave you tonight, won't touch ya'. Won't do nothin'. Leave you needy, hot and bothered, maybe I won't fuck you. Maybe I'll just watch as you cum from your own hand."   
Steve whimpered as Bucky said this, he closed his eyes and buried his head into Bucky's neck, no doubt imagining vividly, what Bucky's saying, using previous experiences no doubt. 

  
"Please Buck," he whined as he ground himself lightly on Bucky's lap. Bucky stilled Steve's hips placing his hands on them firmly, causing Steve to whine quietly into his neck.

  
"Guys we're about to land," Clint called from the cockpit, the ship instantly began descending. Once it came to a full stop Steve, Bucky and Clint exited the ship. Steve and Bucky weren't paying attention when Director Fury said there would be a debriefing about the mission. As they went up to Bucky's room, in the elevator Steve pounced on Bucky. Their lips met, as Steve whined, Bucky slipped his tongue into Steve's mouth his hands wandering to Steve's ass squeezing lightly. Steve was just a little bit desperate.

  
He pushed Steve against the doors and lifted his thigh in between Steve's legs applying pressure to Steve's dick. Steve moaned and ground his hips onto the muscled leg. His head lolled back against the doors as he placed his hands on Bucky's hip and thigh. The elevator dinged and Bucky had to catch Steve when the elevator door opened, he led Steve into his room and pushed him against the door, locking it. Bucky's lips went to Steve's neck sucking and biting while Steve whined and whimpered. Bucky slid his leg up again and Steve took the chance to get off. He continued to grind on Bucky's thigh as he had done in the elevator. Bucky looked down at his friend watching him ride his leg.

  
"Bucky, fuck please," Steve breathed. It hurt, sure, but Steve liked it that way. Bucky's hands went onto his friends hips and pulled him down harder, gaining louder keens from him.

"You're doing great, Doll. Keep going," Bucky encouraged, and that was all it took. Steve came in his pants like a god damned teenager. He whined and tried to push Bucky back towards the bed.

Bucky chuckled and turned _Steve_ towards the bed, pushing him onto it. He straddled Steve's hips leaning down to kiss him passionately. He brought his hips down onto Steve's and began to grind their hips together as he lifted Steve's shirt up and over his head. Bucky's lips trailed from Steve's lips down to his jaw, continuing down his neck leaving hickeys for Steve to find later. While Bucky kissed, sucked and bit along Steve's neck, Steve was moaning and writhing. Bucky- somehow- kept moving his hips, and to Steve, it felt like he was so close, yet not close enough. The cooling cum in his underwear was both a nice feeling and a dreadfully, awful one. When Bucky reached Steve's chest, he latched onto Steve's left nipple sucking it, he stayed there for a moment before going to the other one. After about a minute of Bucky's torture, Steve was coming, again, but he wasn't satisfied. After Steve's orgasm aftershock, Bucky undid his pants and slid them down Steve's legs. Steve's hands went to Bucky's shirt, he attempted to pull it off when Bucky caught his hands and pinned them above Steve's head. Bucky squeezed Steve's wrists together, 

"keep them here, don't move unless I say." He slowly moved his hand away seeing if Steve would listen, when his wrists stayed crossed above Steve's head Bucky said, "good boy." earning a keen from Steve. Bucky moved down his boyfriends body, trailing his mouth everywhere. When Bucky reached Steve's dick he licked the shaft up to the tip, cleaning him off, before deep throating him. He hummed around the warm dick when Steve moaned loudly. Bucky sucked, hollowing his cheeks, he ran his tongue on the vein along the bottom of Steve's dick. Steve was moaning like a porn star, and as much as he wanted to lace his fingers in Bucky's long hair, he wasn't allowed to move them.

  
'Buck, please. Let me, ah, let me touch y-you,' Steve whined, his fingers hurt from how tightly he gripped the pillow under his hands. Bucky was constantly humming now and Steve was so close. Bucky reached up and tapped Steve's wrists, which instantly went to Bucky's hair at being let go. Steve choked out in a moan, 'Buck-y I'm clo-se,' his words were breathy and split up, but Bucky just went harder on Steve's dick. Until he felt a warm liquid trickle down his throat. He pulled off of Steve and licked his lips watching Steve intently. Steve's head was on the side as his swollen lips pulled in deep breaths. Bucky chuckled as he surged up Steve's shaking body to steal his lips in a kiss. Steve moaned while Bucky's tongue massaged his. Since he was so wrapped up in kissing Bucky, he didn't hear the lube pop open meaning he was startled when Bucky's first finger poked at his hole. When it pushed past the threshold of Steve's anus, Steve groaned and opened his eyes to see Bucky's grin. He began to thrust his finger in and out of Steve, wiggling it from time to time. Steve moaned as Bucky's second finger slipped in beside the first, scissoring them, twisting them and angling them caused Bucky to hit Steve's prostate. He stopped thrusting his hand to rub continuously on Steve's bundle of nerves.

  
'Bucky!' Steve yelled as he came again, his hands gripped Bucky's shoulders as his eyes forcibly shut. Steve was almost gone but he still wasn't satisfied, he still wanted Bucky. So he moved his hand to jerk off Bucky. 

  
'Steve, I'm not done with you yet,' Bucky said darkly, grabbing his hand and pulling it away. 'I still haven't fucked you!' Bucky said with enthusiasm as Steve moaned. He was tired, sure, but he was still willing to go another round, especially if he got to have Bucky's dick in him.

  
'Bucky, please, want you so bad. I need you, Buck,' Steve moaned as he gripped Bucky's hair pulling him down to kiss him roughly. Bucky moaned into it and lubed up his dick.

  
'You ready, Stevie?' He asked breathlessly, lining up his dick with Steve's hole.

  
'Please, Buck.' That's all it took for Bucky to sink himself into Stevie's tight ass, when he bottomed out he let out a loud groan, 

'god, Stevie, you're so tight.' Bucky's head dropped as he felt Steve pulse around him, he groaned. 'I gotta move, Steve.' And he kept true to his word, he began to move, shallowly at first almost as if he could bare to have any part of his nine inches out of Steve. Then, he set a faster pace, slamming into Steve's ass. He leaned down onto his elbows and captured Steve's lips again and he bit Steve's bottom lip when he gave a particularly hard thrust to Steve's prostate. Steve was writhing and panting, all he could do was belt out pornographic moans and feebly kiss Bucky back. When Steve's ass tensed he knew Steve was coming, his dick spurting a small amount of cum on their chests, Steve turned his head away to catch his breath as best he could with Bucky pace never faltering. He gave _one_ , _two_ , _**three**_ more thrusts and he came with a loud, 

'Stevie.' He buried his dick deep in Steve as he came, long and hard. His breathing was hard in Steve's ear as he came down off of his high. He pulled his now flaccid dick out of Steve. He quickly went to the attached bathroom, wetting a cloth with warm water. He rung out the extra moisture before returning to the bed seeing Steve passed out cold. Bucky sat on the bed as he carefully wiped down his lover, he wiped the cum off of his own chest before tossing the soiled rag into the hamper they kept in the corner of the room. He climbed fully onto the bed before laying down next to Steve, who moved his head to rest on Bucky's chest.

  
'Love you, Buck. Thank you.'

  
Bucky wiped the hair out of Steve's sweaty face before gently kissing the top of his head. 'Love you too, punk.'


	5. Relapse Collapse

**(Super quick A/N, in this I write a character in a way that is _NOT_ how they are in the movies, so I'm sorry about that, but I had to do it for the idea I had. Also _post_ -Endgame, but Tony nor Nat are dead, Tony lost his arm to the snap, and Clint died instead of Nat)**  
Third persons POV  
Steve had woken up an hour ago, the apartment was quiet. He had stayed in bed for a while, enjoying the plush comfort and warm blankets covering his figure. When he finally decided it was time for his day to start he sat up in bed with a small groan. Like most mornings, Steve woke up alone. On the off chance Bucky came to him in the middle of the night he would wake up with their legs tangled together and his head on Bucky's chest listening to his slow heart rate. When those nights happened, neither of them said anything about it. Steve always wanted to ask Bucky about his nightmares, but he didn't want to hurt Bucky, or hear something horrible that Bucky had to endure. Besides, Steve already had enough guilt about Bucky's predicament.

Steve groggily uncovered his body, peeling the sheet and blankets away. He shivered as his feet made contact with the cold hardwood floor. His toes curled, taking a minute to get used to the temperature change. When he could, he stood up and walked into his bathroom- which was connected to his bedroom- he took a quick look in the mirror. His blond hair was fluffy, and his blue eyes were somewhat unfocused, the undersides were contrasted with dark bags. He ran a hand through his hair, quickly smoothing it down. He then turned to take a morning piss, washed his hands and brushed his teeth. When he finished in the bathroom, he left the confines of his room and ventured to the kitchen.

It was a small room with light brown cabinets and grey counters. His stove was a regular off-white colour, and he had a double sink embedded in the small island. He had gotten a black coffee machine, as he had learned to love the drink. He quickly set it to make a pot and took the chance to look around the small apartment. He leaned on the counter and glanced around.

The apartment was a single room-excluding the bedrooms and bathrooms- of which there are two of each- his living room was in the far corner, he had a t.v on a stand in front of the window, a grey couch with reclining seats on the edges, and a simple black chair in the corner. He never sat in the chair since it was Bucky's.

His eyes next went to the dining area, he had a larger-than-necessary, black dining table which only had two chairs. It looked awkward, but they only needed two chairs since they never had anyone over. The dining chairs were uncomfortable but they worked for their intended purpose. The dining area also had a desk, on top of which, sat some of Steve's art materials. These days, he mostly drew, but he sometimes painted if Bucky let him use his arm.

At the perfect moment, the coffee maker beeped, alerting Steve of the fresh beverage. He turned on his heel and grabbed a plain white cup from the cupboard. He placed it on the counter, and opened the fridge, fishing out the milk and grabbed the sugar from its place beside the coffee maker. He set to making his coffee to perfection before bringing it to the living room where he sat on the couch. He didn't bother turning on the t.v as the shows of this decade were, confusing to say the least. He preferred to keep the peace, it gave him time to think.

As Steve stared out into space, sipping his coffee every now and then. Bucky was just waking up, his hair was messy and he could tell he looked like shit, but he just got up and freshened up. He left his room faster than Steve ever could. When he entered the main space he saw Steve deep in contemplation. He decided to grab a cup of coffee, black of course, and sat down in his chair. It was plush, and he could sit in any way and still be comfy. He had left a book of the small table beside it so he opened it and read as he drank his coffee.

As both of the boys enjoyed the silence, their minds began to wander. Bucky's thoughts traveled to Steve, how he was so different- in a good way- to the small, 90 pound asthmatic who threw himself at anyone he could. He was now able to back himself in a fight, he didn't have to worry about a cold, or the flu taking him to visit death's door. He could jump on a grenade- _in fact he has_ \- and survived. He now jumps out of planes _without_ parachutes, when before, if he even dreamed of it he'd have a heart attack- and Bucky still does.

When Bucky remembers the good old days, he remembers Steve small, and fragile. He'd always push Bucky away for trying to help because he didn't want to be weak. He'd have a coughing fit, or he'd exert himself too much and Bucky would try to help only to be pushed away with a, 'I'm fine Buck!' And his best friend would walk away.

It was worse when Steve didn't push him away for helping, because then he knew, Steve was in danger. He would always worry about his angry chihuahua of a best friend, but more so when he accepted help.

Bucky shook those thoughts away, he loved Steve then and he still does now. His eyes wandered to his friend, who was still staring off into space. He looked as if he didn't have a care in the world, his face read calm and his eyes were unfocused. His hand brought the mug up to his lips as he went to take a sip he made a small noise, similar to a whine. His eyes became focused again as he stared confusedly down at his empty mug, his eyebrows furrowed and his head was cocked slightly to the left. When he finally realized his cup was empty- which took him a second longer than it should have- he looked up and saw Bucky. More accurately, his smirk.  
'You're lookin' a little confused there, Steve. You okay?' He teased, the everlasting smirk that Steve wanted to wipe off his best friends face, growing.  
'M'fine,' Steve replied grumpily, getting up from the couch with his empty mug and heading over to the kitchen to make a new cup. Bucky chuckled and followed Steve. He waited while the slow-poke took three minutes to make his coffee. Then, he poured his cup and sat back down in his chair.

  
'Buck, how do you drink it black?' Steve asked as if it was the most offensive thing in the world.

  
'It's bitter like me, and matches my soul,' Bucky replied, picking up his book and continuing to read. Steve was still in the kitchen, leaning against the island looking at his oldest friend. He made a small hum before speaking, 

  
'So I was thinking, maybe we should go to the Avengers dinner tonight,' Steve said nonchalantly. While Bucky heard, he promptly ignored the idea thinking it was stupid. 'Bucky, I know you heard me, what do you think?'

  
'You know what I think, you know _exactly_ what I think about it,' Bucky said with emphasis trying to get his point across.

  
'Ya'know, he is with someone else now, right?'

  
'Doesn't matter, he was still all over you last time. You said he was with someone then,' Bucky grumbled, hoping it was the end of the conversation and he could get back to his book.

  
'I'll just go on my own then,' Steve sighed as he went to his bedroom.

It doesn't matter what Bucky said, Steve was going to go anyway. Bucky wasn't being over protective, right? He just wanted Steve to be safe, and Tony _wasn't_ good for him. Bucky knew that, Steve knew it too but he still hung out with him. It pissed Bucky off to no end but he couldn't do anything. It's not like he could ask Steve out himself anyways, they've been friends since they were kids! It would be weird, he reasoned with himself. He hated Tony, he didn't want to go to the party tonight, but if Steve was going. It's the least he could do, and he'd get to keep an eye on them.

He groaned and went over to Steve's room, 'Steve? When's the party?' He called through the shut door, he heard rustling on the other side before Steve appeared at the suddenly open door, his huge body covering pretty much the entire door frame.

  
'I thought you didn't want to go?' He said like it was a question, keeping his hand on the door handle.

  
'I changed my mind, when is it?' Bucky asked again.

  
'It's at five, its a pot-luck type thing so I'm going to make my mum's beef stew,' Steve said as he stepped out of his room, 'you're welcome to help me make it, if you want.'

  
Steve went into the kitchen with Bucky following close behind, Steve grabbed the steak from the freezer and a frying pan to put on the stove. He turned in on and put the pan on the burner, he placed the steak in the sink and ran hot water on the package.

  
'Here,' he said turning to the fridge and grabbing a few vegetables and fruits, he handed them to Bucky to cut. They both got to work, while Bucky cut the ingredients, Steve began to cook the steak after cutting it into small chunks. They both did their jobs in silence, when Bucky finished dicing and mincing he tossed them into a pot where Steve was going to put the cooked meat and the broth.

With his job done, Bucky got to stand back and watch Steve's face, he was so concentrated he didn't notice nor hear Bucky take a picture of him. He looked cute when he was focused, he had a habit of biting his lip or poking his tongue out between his lips a little when he was doing something. Habits which Bucky found _adorable_ , so he liked to take pictures. Both of them were taken out of their zones when Steve's phone began to ring, it was buzzing on the counter in front of Bucky so he answered it.

  
'Steve Rogers phone,' he said while Steve went back to cooking, trusting Bucky to handle it.

  
'Is Steve around?' Tony asked through the phone, Bucky's eyes flickered to Steve's peaceful stance and decided against bothering him again.

  
'Can I take a message, he's currently busy?' Bucky explained.

  
'Tell him Tony called, and said he's excited to catch up with him at the party tonight. Thanks.' 

With that Tony hung up, making Bucky's blood boil. He was holding the phone with his left hand and damn near crushed it. Tony was _'excited'_ to see Steve, he wanted to _'catch up'_. Bucky knew he would just get handsy, but he didn't say anything. Not even Tony's message.

Soon enough Steve began to whistle, not before asking who was on the phone, to which he got,

'just a telemarketer.' Bucky glanced at the timer on the oven, noting the time was four-thirty. They should probably get ready.

  
'I'm going to start getting ready,' Bucky said before pushing himself away away from his lounging spot.

As he entered his room he went straight to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and grabbed a towel while it heated up. When he got back he stripped and hopped in the shower. He stood in the warmth for a minute or two before he got to work cleaning himself. He ran a wash cloth over his body, stuttering slightly before gently running the cloth down his dick cleaning it off. He noticed that he was slightly engorged from the touch, 'damn it,' he whispered, he finished washing his legs before tossing the cloth aside. His hand then trailed down to his nether regions.

Meanwhile, Steve was just finishing the stew and putting it in a container to bring to the party. When he turned he didn't see Bucky anywhere, he vaguely remembers Bucky saying he was going to get ready. He followed Bucky's suit, and left to get ready. He didn't bother showering since he had one the night before, and he didn't really have time. He threw on a black t-shirt with a red plaid flannel, he put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a fresh pair of white socks and left his dog tags hanging on top of his shirt. He took a quick glance in the mirror, giving himself a once-over than approving it with a nod before exiting his room. He checked the time and noticed they needed to leave in ten minutes. He headed to Bucky's room and knocked, 

'Bucky, we leave in ten minutes.'

  
With that, he went into the living room and sat on the couch. He checked through his phone, finding Natasha's contact he messaged her,  
 _Hey, are you coming to the party at Tony's tonight?_  
 **Yeah, I don't really have a choice, Bruce wanted to go so I'm going with him.**  
 **And Tony didn't bother hiring a bartender, so I'm the drink handler tonight.**  
 _How's Bruce? I haven't talked to him in a while._  
 **He's doing good, and I'm doing good too, thanks for asking**  
 _That was my next question_  
 **Yeah, yeah. See you later, Steve.**

Then, as if on cue, Bucky sauntered out of his room. He was wearing black skinny jeans, and a grey long-sleeved shirt with his dog tags tucked underneath his shirt. Steve smiled at his friend and stood up. He grabbed the stew and they headed out the door. Bucky managed to find an older car from a friend, so they took that to the party. Bucky, while re-habbing from the Winter Soldier, met a girl. She was in the war too, and had something similar to Bucky's story happen- excluding the Winter Soldier part, they bonded over their confusion of modern technology and customs. Her name was Kallie, she was one of the background people of the Howling Commandos. She was the only one who didn't get recognized as one of them since her methods of getting into the war were, scandalous, to say the _least_. She had become a mechanic for old cars, she restored them. Long story short, she restored an older car for Bucky and Steve to use. It was a black, 1967 -not their era but close enough- Chevrolet Impala. It was actually, the same car she had, but enough about her.

Bucky drove the car to the tower, him and Steve sat in silence while quiet rock music played. When 'Its my life', by Bon Jovi came on- Kallie made a casset tape, somehow- with songs she liked and thought Bucky would enjoy too- Steve began to grin and turned to Bucky.  
'This is your song, it has to be!' He teased, little did he know, Bucky completely agreed with him. When Bucky felt Steve's eyes leave him his mouth curved into a smile as he began mouthing the words to the song. Steve kept glancing at Bucky, smiling softly at how his friend was enjoying 'his song'.

The rest of the drive went smoothly, Steve and Bucky making small talk at some points. When they arrived at the tower, they were five minutes early. Bucky parked the car and they entered the building, instantly greeted by F.R.I.D.A.Y. 

  
'Welcome back, Steven Grant Rogers, and James Buchanan Barnes. Shall I alert Mr. Stark of your arrival?' She asked.

  
'Please,' Steve answered, him and Bucky began to head to the 'ballroom' where the party would be held, when Tony caught up with them. He walked beside Steve, far from Bucky.

  
'How's it going, Steve?' He asked looking up at Steve, he had something, mysterious in his eyes, and Bucky didn't like it. 

  
'It's going as to be expected, Brooklyn is always going to be home. The rougher living makes it more, familiar.'

  
'I could make it less, 'rough',' Tony said making air quotes at rough. Steve chuckled, but kept his head up.

  
'No, its home. I wouldn't change it for the world.' When Steve said that, he side eyed Bucky, knowing that he was looking at Steve. Tony kept up his annoying chatter as they entered the ballroom, which was already crowded.

Bucky split off from Steve, desperate to get away from Stark. He went to the bar and spotted Natasha. 

  
'Hey, stranger,' she greeted him with a smile.

  
'Hi, how are you?' He asked, still watching Steve and Tony.

  
'Possessive,' she replied, noticing Bucky's blatant staring. Bucky broke his line of sight to look at Nat with a glare. 

  
'Funny, I don't trust him,' Bucky countered, turning his head to find Steve again.

  
'Who? Steve, or Tony?' She asked, it was a fair question. Bucky didn't like it.

  
'Tony. I trust Steve more than anyone.'

  
'Then, trust Steve to take care of himself.' Bucky looked back at her with sigh, she was right. Of course she was, she's Natasha.

  
'Why don't you just tell, Steve?' She asked, handing Bucky a drink.

  
'Tell Steve what?' He asked, he told Steve everything.

  
'Tell Steve how you feel, about him.'

  
Bucky took a sip of his drink and looked at Natasha.  
'He's my friend. He knows that.'

  
'No. Friends, don't look at each other the way you and Steve do. Friends don't act the way you and Steve do. Friends, don't always worry about the other getting hurt or taken away. Friends don't get as possessive as you do about Steve. Friends-'

  
'Okay! I get it!' Bucky said quickly when he saw Steve walking over, Tony trailing behind him. Steve looked exasperated and Bucky could tell it was Tony's constant talking making Steve so tired.

  
'I'll tell him. Eventually,' Bucky said in Russian to Natasha when he sensed she was going to speak again.

  
'Do it soon or I will,' she replied in Russian before turning to Steve and Tony. 'Can I get you gentlemen anything?'

  
'Gentlemen? I think you're seeing things, Nat. This here is a beast!' Tony slurred, 'Great he's already drunk' Bucky thought. He then, had the drunken audacity to slap Steve's ass. Bucky's jaw dropped when Steve didn't say anything, or do _anything_. Just tensed his jaw and rolled with it.

  
'Steve, a word?' Bucky asked through gritted teeth and a clenched jaw.

  
'Nope, I will not let you speak to him. You're a killer, a cold-blooded assassin. Who knows, maybe you'll kill him like you killed my father, and mother,' Tony slurred, pointing an accusatory finger at Bucky. Bucky glared at the billionaire and strode up to him. Before Steve or Natasha could diffuse the situation, Bucky punched Tony, throwing him to the ground. When Tony got up he held his jaw for a moment before throwing a punch as Bucky, it was easily caught, and Bucky used it to flip Tony up onto the bar. His hand moved to Tony's neck, cutting his air supply.

  
'Maybe I'll let you see your dear old daddy again Stark?' He suggested, squeezing his neck more. Tony's hands were digging into Bucky's metal arm as he gasped for air.

  
'Bucky! Stop! You're going to kill him!' Steve yelled, trying to pull Bucky away. When Bucky didn't pull back Natasha stepped in,

  
'Soldier! Stop!' She said in Russian, Bucky quickly stopped and looked at her, then at Steve, finally at Tony. His eyes were cold, calculating. No one heard the music anymore, everyone was staring at the scene. 

  
'Buck, look at me,' Steve asked softly, worried that his friends had a relapse. When Bucky didn't move, Steve tried again, 'Bucky, look at me.' 

  
Bucky's head began to turn, but stopped and returned to stare at Natasha.  
'James Buchanan Barnes, your friend needs you,' she spoke calmly. Bucky's head finally turned to Steve, his eyes not meeting Steve's.

  
'Bucky, lets go home, okay?' Steve suggested, Bucky was silent but when Steve turned he followed.

They didn't say anything to each other on the walk to the car, nor in the car. Steve was beyond worried for his friend, all he could think about was _how_ to help him. When they got to the apartment, neither of them exited the car. They sat in silence, awkward silence.

  
'Bucky, are you okay?' Steve tried.

  
'Fine,' Bucky replied after a long pause. At least he answered.

  
'Can you look at me?' When Bucky didn't move Steve added, 'please?'

  
Bucky sighed and turned to look at Steve. His eyes were misty, he was close to crying. Steve took a moment, but then leaped at Bucky. He tackled the other man in a hug, crushing his friend against the car door and his body.

  
'I'm so sorry,' Steve said into Bucky's neck.

  
'What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who almost killed someone?' Bucky said, but he said it like a question. He had a momentary relapse and couldn't quite recall what happened. He knew he almost killed Stark, but he doesn't remember what he said. Bucky was confused why Steve was apologizing until he felt his friend shaking, and sobbing.

  
'What's wrong, Doll?' Bucky asked petting Steve's head.

  
'I was worried, you relapsed. I thought I lost you again,' Steve said, Bucky could hear the heartbreak in his tone. He pulled Steve closer, the hug crushing on both ends, but it was exactly what they both needed. Each other.

  
'Steve, lets go inside. Okay?' Bucky said moving to open the door.

  
'Don't go,' Steve cried into Bucky's shoulder hugging the other man tighter. Scared that letting go meant forever. Bucky wrapped one arm around Steve, the other one opening the door. He brought his other arm around Steve again and lifted him out of the car. Steve held onto Bucky's neck as he was carried, bridal style, into their shared apartment.

Bucky had only seen Steve like this once. When Bucky had left Wakanda without telling anyone, and when Steve found him he stayed by his side for three hours. Bucky brought Steve to his room, he lay Steve down and crawled into the bed after him.

Steve held him close as he shook. No longer crying but still scared.

  
'Steve, I'm right here. M'not going anywhere.'

  
'Buck?' Steve's small, hoarse voice called, 'do me a favor? Kiss me.' Bucky looked down at his friend, he was reminded of the other time. Steve asked the same thing, he needed to be sure Bucky was real. Bucky leaned down and planted his lips onto Steve's. The kiss was soft, full of emotion and something Bucky wasn't sure if he was imagining or not.

When he pulled back, they were both short of breath, panting. Bucky had moved down so they were lying side-by-side. Steve's blue eyes looked wide, vulnerable and something began to cloud them. Steve leaned in again and kissed Bucky, Bucky took a chance and ran with it. He licked Steve's bottom lip, and Steve opened his mouth for Bucky to slide his tongue in. He massaged Steve's tongue, and explored the new area. Steve made a low, needy sound in the back of his throat. Bucky pulled back, only now realizing he was on top of Steve, he smirked and began to kiss down Steve's neck, biting and sucking his way. Bucky bit gently on Steve's collarbone, tonguing the newly forming mark. He then sucked on it, making it larger and darker. Steve's hands were resting on Bucky's biceps squeezing while Bucky worked.

'Buck, please,' Steve moaned, digging his fingernails into Bucky's covered flesh. Bucky chuckled and lifted Steve's shirt over his head, latching onto one of Steve's nipples sucking and biting it until it was red. He moved onto the other one while Steve began to pull his hair. His back was arched, his eyes closed and his mouth open so Bucky could hear his beautiful noises. Bucky groaned against Steve's nipple when Steve pulled his hair.

He lifted himself up to Steve's red lips. He kissed Steve roughly as his hand trailed into Steve's pants. His hand easily found Steve's member, and wrapped around it. Steve made a choked sound in the back of his throat when Bucky's hand moved. Bucky's bionic hand traveled up Steve's arm putting it above his head and latching their fingers together. Steve's other hand was occupied in Bucky's hair, tugging. Their mouths sloppily mashing together in something _like_ a kiss. Bucky's hand kept pumping Steve's member, before Steve could cum, Bucky's hand retreated. A whine left Steve as he was denied. Bucky unbuttoned Steve's pants shimmying them down, detaching their mouths and taking them and his underwear completely off.

Steve's hands found Bucky's shirt once he crawled back up Steve's body. Steve's hands went under Bucky's shirt and tried to lift it. His eyes were pleading for it to come off, as he struggled Bucky chuckled and helped his friend. He tossed the shirt onto the ground, and unbuttoned his pants, he took his pants and underwear off. Steve's eyes hungrily raked over Bucky's body, pausing shortly to admire his shoulder. His hands followed his eyes in exploring the vastness of Bucky's body.

When his eyes landed on Bucky's dick they went wide. Bucky was, _well_ endowed. Steve's hands stopped on Bucky's hips, while his eyes traveled back up to look at Bucky who was grinning. 

  
'Like what you see?' He asked in a playful and amused tone, his grin growing as Steve blushed.

  
'Yes,' he breathed out, his hands running along Bucky's back, reaching his hair to pull him into an air-stealing kiss. Bucky, lost in the kiss, began to grind his hips against Steve's. Both men groaned at the friction. Bucky was the one to break the kiss, he trailed his mouth down Steve's body leaving hickies everywhere.

When he got to Steve's member, he kissed and licked the tip. The taste of pre cum was salty but he endured. He sucked the head into his mouth, running his tongue around it. He then bobbed his head up and down, swirling his tongue around, sucking and running his tongue along the vein on the bottom. As Bucky gave Steve a blowjob, Steve was moaning and writhing. He couldn't take it, he was going to cum.

'Buck,' he moaned, his voice sounding wrecked. Bucky didn't pay any attention to it, he knew Steve was going to cum so he began to hum. That was it for Steve, he came with a shout. The hands in Bucky's hair tightened as Bucky swallowed around Steve, milking him for everything he's got. After Bucky was sure he'd gotten everything, he popped- literally- off of Steve's dick. He went back up and kissed Steve.

Steve could tell Bucky was kissing so they didn't go further. Yet, Steve wanted to, he had to tell Bucky. But the words just wouldn't come out. Bucky's intoxicating kiss stealing his air, he never wanted to leave. The blissed out feeling of having Bucky here, with him. When Bucky finally pulled back from Steve's lips. He found his voice, 'Buck, please.'

  
'Please what, Doll?' Bucky asked, brushing the hair out of Steve's face.

  
'Please, f-fuck me,' Steve stuttered out, he wasn't nervous, he had no reason to be. He wasn't shy with his words, especially with Bucky. But, this? It was different, don't ask how, he couldn't tell you. It seemed to be, _special_? For lack of a better word, we'll go with special.

'Stevie, I don't think-'

  
'Please? Bucky, I want you to. Please?'

  
'Okay.' Bucky lifted himself up, and reached into his bedside table. He got lube, Steve didn't question why. Bucky squirted some on his fingers, lining one up with Steve's hole he paused, 'are you sure?' He asked, Steve gave him a pleading look.

He gently pushed his pointer finger knuckle deep in Steve's ass. Steve arched and moaned, it wasn't a new feeling to him. He _had_ touched himself before, but when Bucky did it? It felt like fireworks, he hit a spot in Steve while thrusting his finger in that made him nearly shout. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, and ground down onto Bucky's finger.

Unbeknownst to Steve, when he lifted his hips pretty much off of Bucky's finger, Bucky lined up his middle finger. So, when Steve brought his hips down, Steve was impaled by two of Bucky's digits. He made a strangled sort-of moan and began to ride Bucky's fingers with a new sort-of urgency. His hand- the one not holding in his shouts- was white-knuckle grappling the bed sheets as he rode Bucky's fingers. Bucky was watching in awe of Steve, he was bouncing on Bucky's fingers and it was, _hot_. He quickly lined his third finger up with Steve and pushed it alongside the others to enter Steve. When Bucky's third finger entered him, Steve's hand fell away and he gave a shout of Bucky's name while he came for the second time.

Witnessing Steve cum untouched, was a sight to behold. Bucky found the ache of his dick renewed. He needed Steve, but he wasn't sure if Steve still wanted to get fucked. After all, he has cum twice. When Bucky removed his fingers, Steve whined and ground down onto the bed.

  
'Bucky, please, I need you,' Steve begged as his hips continued grinding down on nothing.

  
Bucky smiled, 'your wish is my command Steve.' He lubed up his dick and lined it up with Steve's hole. He pressed the head against Steve's ass hard enough to create pressure, but not enough to sink in. Not yet.

He leaned down to capture Steve's lips in a bruising kiss as he gave one quick thrust and completely entered Steve. Who gave a muffled scream seeing as Bucky entered swiftly, and hit his prostate _dead_ on. His hands went to Bucky's back to grip him as if he were Steve's lifeline. When Bucky pulled out, only the head remained, he swiftly pushed back in. He kept up the slow exit, pause, quick impale. This rhythm was dizzying for Steve, every time Bucky moved he brushed Steve's prostate, and Steve was losing it, and loving it. He was convinced he now was living for _it_. His nails raked along Bucky's body, and his mouth was open lax for Bucky to kiss, and swallow every delectable sound, and scream Steve made. Bucky wanted to hear loud and clear what Steve was saying, who he belonged to, so he moved down to Steve's neck. He reworked the hickey on Steve's neck from earlier. When he bit down, he felt Steve shaking as he came for the _third_ time. He screamed, pulled Bucky's hair with one hand, and drew blood on Bucky's back with the other. The pain was what set Bucky off, he gave three quick, hard thrusts and he was coming inside of Steve's ass. He collapsed on Steve and tried to catch his breath.

Five minutes later, Bucky had caught his breath, and he still felt Steve shaking.

  
'Steve?' He asked lifting himself up to see Steve's eyes out of focus, a languid smile on his face and sweat covering every square inch of his skin. Bucky was concerned so he called out again, 'Stevie, Doll, come back to me. You did so well. You were amazing,' he tried to coax his best friend back from the cloud he was on. After about three minutes, Steve's small raspy voice asked,

  
'Buck?'

  
'I'm here, Doll. I'm right here you did so well for me, Stevie.' Bucky nuzzled into Steve's neck so Steve could feel him. Steve's arms were still slightly shaky but they wrapped around Bucky. Neither cared to move, so they fell asleep after Bucky re positioned them so they were spooning. Bucky protectively wrapped around Steve's quivering form.


	6. You Can Do What?

**(Okay, quick A/N, I had an idea and it is not canon. I wanted to write it so I'm going to. This story is an AU where Bucky, when he was taken by HYDRA he was given powers like the Maximoff twins. He got powers similar to Wanda's. Now, since I don't know how to explain her powers simply or otherwise, so I'mma just say he had Wanda's powers. Also, this is going to be a short one so enjoy!)**

Third persons POV  
James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, by all accounts was dealt a horrible hand in life. He was taken by HYDRA, a Nazi operation that survives to this day. The same HYDRA that tortured him, brainwashed him, and experimented on him. These experiments gave Bucky powers, he was given a serum which allowed him to work closely with a female Sokovian, Wanda Maximoff. Together these two mastered their powers, they were friends. Until one day, HYDRA thought them too close, they once again wiped the soldier clean but he retained his knowledge of his powers. The Winter Soldier, didn't remember Wanda, but she remembered him.   
  
************  


As Bucky got his memories back from the 40's with his best friend Steven Grant Rogers, he slowly remembered Wanda Maximoff. He now had all of his memories, he and Wanda were close again, after a rocky start. Him and Steve moved closer, as close as two people can get, as it were. They were lovers. Bucky's life had taken a turn, he had a lover, friends and he was relatively happy. It was looking up.   
  
Bucky was at his and Steve's apartment while Steve went to help the team with some planning shit. He had stayed behind because he didn't want to deal with people today, _specifically_ Tony. He knew how Tony got around Steve, friendly or not, Bucky didn't like it. Whenever Tony is around Steve he gets, handsy. Now, some people would take this as Bucky being possessive, but he's not! He trusts Steve to take care of himself, hence why Steve went alone. Steve can deal with Tony, and when Bucky's there he can't focus well enough. And Bucky isn't allowed near Tony anymore since the whole fiasco -Bucky punched Tony out cold because he slapped Steve's ass.

As Bucky relived the satisfaction of punching Tony's smug face, his phone rang ruining his tenth time replaying the moment in his head. He picked up the phone and read the text Steve had sent.

  
'I'm 12 minutes away, we need to talk'  
The message concerned Bucky. 'We need to talk'? Was he in trouble? Had he learned of his pranks- with Sam's help- on Tony? Oh no...

Bucky waited anxiously for Steve to get home, he stayed on his chair watching the front door like a hawk. He hadn't moved since he got the text, his phone was still in his hand nearly crushing it. He wasn't sure if he'd _breathed_ or not, but when Steve unlocked the door he felt dizzy from lack of oxygen. When Steve opened the door, he immediately turned his back to Bucky to lock the door. Bucky had seen a shit-eating grin on Steve's face. He was pleased about something, and that could be anything. Steve finally turned to Bucky's tense figure and his smirk grew. Steve knew something Bucky _didn't_.

  
'So I was talking to Wanda and Vision today,' he said placing his keys on the small table they had by the door. 'She had some interesting stories about you and her training,' he took off his sweater and shoes before walking over to the couch. 'She even told me more about your shared powers,' he said sitting on the couch.

  
'What did she tell you? Our powers are similar but not always the _exact_ same,' Bucky explained, he knew **damn well** what she'd told Steve.

  
'Your powers allow you to make people feel things, yes?' Steve asked and Bucky nodded. 'So, theoretically, your powers can be used for sexual gratification?' Steve's grin made him resemble the Cheshire cat.

  
'Damn it, Wanda,' Bucky sighed placing his head in his hands. Yes, they _had_ explored it together, Wanda had showed him how to do it, but did she have to tell _Steve_? He already had enough kinks. 

  
'So it's true!' Steve's excited voice almost yelling as he jumped up. He looked _too_ happy. Bucky sighed he didn't want Steve to find out about his abilities,

  
'Yes, it's true. And no, I will not use them on you.' Steve pouted until he got an idea.

  
'Please? I really want you to Buck, I need you to,' Steve begged, he was now on his knees between Bucky's legs, 'please? I bet Wanda would show me if I asked her.' 

Bucky growled and Steve felt a rush of pleasure throughout his whole body, it felt as though Bucky was sucking his nipples, neck and dick at the same time. These sensations all at once caused Steve to finish in his pants embarrassingly quick. He had moaned the whole time, he was now limp his head on Bucky's right thigh, and his arms boneless at his sides.

  
'Buck, please d-do that again,' he moaned, Bucky's eyes were dark and his pupils blocking out most of the blue Steve loved so much.

  
'I'll give you more, Doll, but first go to the bedroom wait for me.' Steve attempted to get up but his orgasm was that mind blowingly good, he physically couldn't stand up

.  
'I can't,' he whimpered, flopping back down into Bucky's lap after his third attempt, his legs were jelly and his mind clouded. Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around Steve, carrying him bridal style to their bedroom. He gently lay Steve on the bed and crawled up him, he kissed Steve before pulling off their shirts, pants and boxers. He continued to kiss Steve while his powers trailed slowly down Steve's neck, pulsing on his sweet spot causing Steve to moan loudly. When he couldn't keep quiet Bucky gave him his fingers -two of them- to suck on, one of Steve's _many_ kinks was some sort of oral thing. Bucky's mouth took over for his powers as they slithered further down Steve's body. Steve was sucking on Bucky's fingers like they were his lifeline, he moaned around them and bit down slightly when Bucky bit his neck. His powers were nearly at Steve's dick now, but they continued down to Steve's balls. There, they stayed pulsing. Steve stopped sucking, his mouth open wide and his eyes rolled back into his skull as he came again. A loud, yell-moan left his mouth. His hands gripped Bucky's biceps with an iron grip, when Bucky's powers didn't let up on their intensity Steve was whimpering. He was overstimulated but he didn't want it to stop.

  
'Do you think _Wanda_ could get you this high?' Bucky asked, keeping his powers on Steve.

  
'Theoretically, you have, ah, the same pow-powers,' Steve moaned out, his fingernails digging into Bucky's flesh drawing blood. 

This fueled Bucky further as he added more strength to his powers, "guess I'll just hove to press all the right buttons. One's neither _Tony or Wanda could ever_ know about." He allowed some to wrap around Steve's dick completely, pressing right under the head. Steve gave out a strangled moan, as his dick made a valiant effort to cum again. When Bucky's powers seeped into Steve's ass, stretching him, he lost it and _screamed_. His back arched and he cried out. This was a sight to behold for Bucky, Steve in tears over something Bucky did. He was grinning from ear to ear, he had moved back so he was sitting on the edge of the bed watching his powers unravel Steve. When he found Steve's prostate, he became _brutal_. He focused some of his energy on Steve's prostate. Steve couldn't scream, he _wanted_ to, but he _couldn't_. Bucky's powers had quite literally, fucked him **senseless**. He felt everything Bucky was doing, he felt the warm pulsing around his dick, balls, and prostate but he couldn't do anything, but take it. Hell, he _wanted_ to take it. His mouth released sobs, his eyes Niagara falling tears. His whole body was limp, malleable. He was fucked out, he couldn't even tell you _his_ name. The only thing his brain knew was, "Bucky..."

He heard moans but he couldn't see anything, 'Steve,' his name was choked out. Steve felt a warm substance hit his chest, Bucky came just from the _sight_ of Steve like this. His powers subsided, and he fell next to Steve. Their breathing in sync as they panted. Steve's vision was white, he could _hear_ Bucky, he could _feel_ Bucky. His _world_ was Bucky.

'Steve,' Bucky's voice called, 'Doll, you did great, but you need to come back to me now.' Bucky went on for a solid _five minutes_ before Steve was back, he snuggled into Bucky's chest as he fell asleep. Bucky smiled, they could talk in the morning. He was happy they had done that. He fell asleep too. They rarely did that, but Bucky did use his powers more in the bedroom. Especially when Steve needed it rough, or he brought up **_Stark_**. Steve _loves_ it.


	7. You Wanna Try That Again?

**(Short A/N. Sorry for the long wait, this is why I don't have a schedule. I don't stick to anything. Anyways, enjoy! Byee)**

Bucky's POV

Another mission, another idiotic episode of _'How will Cap try to kill himself this time?'_ This episode, Cap: **planks on a grenade** , **runs in without backup** , and the finishing touch, **lost his shield in the final fight**. By the end of the mission I was pulling out my hair! Steve was so dumb I could smell it on him. I've tried everything to stop him, but still nothing. Sighing, I place my head in my hands. Steve, what are you doing?

"Buck? You're being oddly silent. Somethin' wrong?" Steve asks sitting across the jet.

"Fine, I'm fine," I dismiss, waving my hand, Steve huffs and moves next to me.

"I can tell when you're lying, tell me. Please Buck?" His brows were furrowed, but his expression was soft. As was his voice. He spoke lowly, as if to a startled child.

"I'll tell you when we get home," I wave dismissively, he sighs but says nothing else. The ride home was silent, aside from the low hum of the jet's engine. When we were about three quarters of the way home, Clint began to whistle a song. I identified it as Birds, by Imagine Dragons. The door to the cockpit was open a crack so we could hear anything he said. I took the distraction as a way to slyly tease Steve. I gently slid my hand into his thigh. His formerly blank expression was now confused. He looked over to me with furrowed brows. When he saw my absent-mindedness, he turned back to stare at the wall. I began to lightly trace patterns with my pointer finger and he didn't move. I then began to squeeze lightly, every so often. He still didn't move, so I began to move my hand up. At this, he shifted. Knowing Steve, he felt every shift my hand made. He knew what I was doing, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. When my hand 'accidentally' brushed against Steve's dick he jumped, I could feel his half hard-on. He looked over to me with an incredulous look on his face. His eyes were wide, and his jaw was clenched.

"Buck, what are you doing?" He asked quietly, his hand rested on mine. He squeezed my wrist attempting to stop my movements. I faked innocent,

"What?" I asked turning to him, "did you say something?" He growled knowing I was faking it. He decided not to call me out on it.

"Your hand," he said lifting my now pliable hand and tossed it onto my lap, "keep it to yourself." He seemed to think for a moment before adding," unless you're going to actually do something with it." _He challenged me?_ Oh my, game on Stevie! I smirked and swiftly placed my hand on his dick, I began to lightly palm him. He jumped again and grabbed it again. His right hand went to cover his mouth when I didn't stop my movements. His left hand would occasionally tighten on my metal wrist, but it didn't falter my movements. It _couldn't_.

See, I know Steve. I know him well, including his kinks. Mainly, his kink for my metal arm. Steve loved it wherever he could get it, in his ass, his mouth, even on his dick. He liked the cold, smoothness of it. So when he decided to sit on my right, he made sure he could reach it. Even if the choice was subconscious.

"What's wrong, Stevie?" I chuckled when he glared, I pushed my hand down roughly and heard Steve's stifled moan through his hand. The pressure sensors on my hand told me he was fully hard now. He leaned his head down onto my shoulder, his hand found purchase on my bicep. He was quietly whining into my shirt. His hips now making light jolts up. When Steve bit my shoulder, I could tell he was close to cumming.

"We're about to land guys! Pack it up!" Clint yelled through the jet. My hand left Steve's junk and he whined. I stood up and grabbed my bag, tossing Steve's to him. When I looked over at him he honest to god looked like he wanted to kill me. I smiled and chuckled. He growled and stood up.

When the door opened for us to leave, Fury and Hill were waiting.

"How did the mission go?" Hill asked.

"Without a hitch," I said reaching into my pocket, and retrieving a memory stick. I passed it to her and she smiled.

"I'll get this to Stark." She turned and left the landing pad. Clint stepped out of the jet now and now Fury spoke.

"There will not be a debriefing for this mission. Dismissed." He began to walk towards Clint and they left in the opposite direction of Hill. Steve and I, now alone, looked at each other.

"Shall we?" I asked, he chuckled, but his glare was still there. _Something else was still there too_ , I thought happily. We began to walk towards the elevator, stepping in when it arrived. When the doors closed Steve let out a breath and shifted.

"You okay, Stevie?" I asked cocking an eyebrow, his gaze shifted from the red floor numbers to me. His eyes were clouded with lust, but I could tell he was thinking of something else.

"You said you would tell me what's bothering you when we got home." He waited a moment, but I didn't speak. He sighed as urged me, "so? What is bothering you?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" I asked, looking at him with pleading eyes. I was trying to spare us a fight. I can tell that's what will happen if I tell Steve.

"Yes, Buck. I'm here for you." He put his hand on my shoulder. Again! With the metal arm thing! I thought. The elevator beeped and the door opened, we stepped out and I plopped on the couch. Steve sat on the other side and looked at me with waiting eyes. I was still silent, yet my head was not. How can I word this for Steve to understand? How can I say this gently and not have Steve throw the couch at me? I sighed.

"Why do you jump without a parachute?" I asked I kept my voice soft.

"'Cause I can," he responded. His head fell down as he looked at his lap.

"Tell me honestly, I can tell when _you're_ lying."

"'Cause you didn't get one," he almost whispered. I was silent. I'm the reason Steve put himself in danger? _Oh god_. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Don't," I breathed out shakily. "Don't do that. It's okay Steve, I'm okay. I need you to be okay. Steve please don't be reckless because of me." He looked up at me. He must have seen my eyes filled with tears because he moved closer and hugged me. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed his scent. I calmed down and broke away.

"There's more you wanted to say."

"You plank on grenades, is that _my_ fault too?" I asked.

"I do it to protect people."

"People? You put us before yourself? Steve, you're the only thing holding this team together! If you miss with your shield the team is having another war! We don't work together unless we have our Captain!" My voice was now louder, he looked angry.

"If I'm the Captain, why should I let my team get killed? Especially when I could've saved them! Why should I let my team take my fall for me?" He was pissed, he stood up from the couch and his breathing was heavy.

"I didn't want this to turn into a fight," I sigh resting my head in my hands.

"You didn't want a fight? Is that what this is, Buck? A fight?"

"Yes."

  
"And you didn't want it, so you won't take part in it. Will you?"

"No."

"If you didn't want a fight, why did you start one?" He was close to yelling now, but when he said that my resolve broke.

"I didn't start the fight! I was trying to understand your incessant need to _kill yourself_! I would rather have you screaming in other ways, but you had to get offended by something I said!"

"You're really going to slip that comment in, and pretend you didn't?" Steve raised his hand. He hated when I made comments like that, but he never did anything about it. Now though? He was going to try. His hand began to swing towards my face, he was going to _slap_ me. I caught his hand and backed him against the wall. His hand was pinned to the wall above his head, and my lips were against his ear as I whispered, " _you wanna try that again?_ " I licked the shell of his ear as he began to squirm. I left open mouth kisses along his jaw, his other hand went to my chest. When I got down to his chin he began to push against me. I easily grabbed his other hand and pinned it. My lips now went up to his. Our eyes were level, and he was glaring.

"What's wrong, Stevie?" I asked, my breath making him shudder.

"Right now? You." My lips captured his after he spoke. I'm going to be a problem for him soon, I thought.

"Why?" I asked absent-minded against his lips before biting down on his bottom lip. He gasped and I just sucked on his lip.

"'Cause you're trying to," he stopped and closed his eyes. His breathing was labored and he was no longer struggling against my hold. "Buck!" He moaned when I quickly moved his arms so I could hold them with one hand, and the other went to his dick. I palmed him and he began to squirm again, only this time he wasn't trying to get away. While palming him, and using my well learned finesse, I popped open his button and unzipped his fly. I stopped for a moment to take his pants off completely and his boxers followed. I fell down onto my knees so I was eye level with his dick. Smirking, I quickly took him in and down my throat. The muscles in there were well _trained_ for Stevie. He moaned and grabbed my hair with a firm grasp. I began to bob my head, sucking hard and licking the vein on the bottom. Every time I got to the head I licked up the slit. Steve was moaning and pulling. I looked up and saw him. His eyes were closed, his mouth open, sweat was running down his neck in an obscene way. I pulled off of him for a moment, and he whined.

"Hang on, Steve," I said quickly running off to the bedroom. It took a second to root through my bedside drawer for the lube, but I found it. When I returned to Steve he was catching his breath, but his hands were glued to his side. They were turning white with the force of which he was holding them against the wall. He was trying so hard to keep them away from himself. I walked in front of him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before going back down to his dick. I poured lube on my fingers and took his dick back into my mouth. As I bobbed my head, using my previous techniques to distract Steve. I quickly stuck my middle finger up his ass. His hands flew to my hair and pulled roughly as he moaned extra loud.

"Buck," he moaned.

"Hmm?" I hummed and his grip got tighter.

"Oh god, you're so good." I stuck another finger beside the first. Scissoring them to stretch them him out, and Steve damn near yelled. I felt the bundle of nerves on my fingertips and pushed gently on it. If Steve was being vocal before...

"Buck, Buck I, I'm close." His hands were rhythmically tightening in my hair. When I added the third finger he gave a particularly hard tug and I moaned. That was all Steve needed as he came down my throat. I sucked him through it and when his thighs began to shake I popped off and he slid down the wall. He opened his eyes and smiled lopsidedly.

"That was amazing." He now ran a gentle hand through my hair. He pulled me in and kissed me. It was a sweet kiss, but I wanted more. I moved closer and began to deepen the kiss. I bit on his lip and he groaned. I grabbed his hands and pulled him up to stand. He went easily, but his legs refused to hold him up. So I picked him up and thought, well might as well go to the bedroom. As we kissed I brought Steve into our room, and kicked the door shut behind us. I tossed him down onto the bed. I noticed how dark the room was except the bed. There was a perfectly shaped ray that hit the middle, and it hit Steve in the most beautiful way. Half of his face was illuminated, and the gold colouring of it made him look all the more hot. His hair was tousled, and his lips were swollen. I groaned as I climbed on top of him. I grabbed his legs and wrapped them around my waist. I lined my dick up with his hole and pressed forwards, but _not_ in. He whined and grabbed onto my bicep.

"Buck, please no teasing. Please, plea-" he was cut off by a scream. His _own_ scream as I quickly rammed in. Straight away I set a quick and brutal pace. I was hitting his prostate with pinpoint accuracy. His fingernails dug into my flesh, but that just spurred me on. As I was pounding Steve all he could do was scream, yell and moan. His hand slipped up my arm and went up my neck to cup my face and pulled me down for a kiss. It was as bruising as my pace, but he loved it. We pulled away for air and he held me close.  
"Buck, I'm ah! Gonna c-ah, cum," he whispered getting cut off by my thrusts.

"Cum, babe." I gave three more thrusts and Steve was spilling everywhere. His chest and mine were white. His sound devolved into small moans and whimpers as I hit his abused prostate. I kissed his roughly while I came deep in his ass. My pelvis pressed tightly against his ass. I groaned into his neck and collapsed when I was done. My weight seemed to steady Steve in his quest for _how to breathe_. When I regained cognitive function I rolled off of Steve. His eyes were distant, he was gone for now. I got up slowly and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom. I ran it under warm water and wrung it out. When I heard a small voice call my name I went back to the room. Steve was sitting up and he looked scared. I approached him and smiled. He smiled back seeing me and let me clean him. When I was done cleaning us up I turned to leave. Steve stopped me. He grabbed my hand and said, "Please don't go."

"I was just going to put this in the laundry," I told him, but the look of sadness on his face was heartbreaking so I stayed. "It can wait." I tossed it in the corner and crawled in beside Steve. I lied down and brought him tight against my side. His hand rested on my chest alongside his head. Our legs entwined as we drifted off to sleep.


	8. It's Just A Little Water...

**(I know, I said I probably wasn't going to be updating this again... However! I've recently come into the possession of a laptop so, I now have the means to write!** **Also, to anyone who also ships any other marvel characters, please comment the ships and- without spoiling a surprise, which I've already done...- I might write some scenes! [AKA, I plan on making another "book" for various other ships])**

**Buckys pov**

The worst way to wake up is on the floor in a cold sweat, but then again, this was my life. This is how I woke up most nights Steve was away. When I woke up like this, the first thing I did was call out for Steve, but when silence followed, the panic set in. The tell-tale feeling of ice gripping my chest ensued. My breathing was heavy and I began to shake. The immediate reaction was to pull my knees up to my chest, bury my head between them, hum the song Steve showed me, and just ride it out. Until I remembered the last time this happened...

_My eyes frantically traveled the room. Where was Steve?_

_"Steve!" My voice was hoarse and my eyes couldn't stay open due to the tears streaming down my face. I scooted into the corner, the blanket resting gently on my shoulders. I made it shakily and slowly to the corner before pressing my back to it and curling in on myself. The blankets became a canopy, hiding my large, trembling form and I sobbed into my knees. "Steve," the whisper was too soft for even me to make out. When my eyes opened, however little they could manage, the glint of the metal arm became apparent. I growled and threw the blankets away. With fury in my teary eyes, the other hand began clawing at the metal. The sensors in the arm began alerting me of the damage I was doing. Only, i didn't care, I couldn't. I kept clawing and ripping the metal sheets, then my hand traveled further up the arm and began trying to pry it off from my shoulder; and yeah, it hurt. I continued to claw and rip at my flesh angrily until I heard a gasp, followed by a:_

_"Bucky!" The next thing I knew I was wrapped in Steve's arms, my shoulder and flesh hand hurt and were bleeding. "Oh my god," Steve said when he took a minute to assess the damage. "Stark, we need to get you to Stark!" Then I was being pulled up off the floor as if I weighed nothing. After a brief visit to Stark's lab and some neat bandaging on my arm, Steve and I made our way back to the suite. Where I proceeded to bake, ignoring Steve's questions. I made a batch of cupcakes and as I put an apple pie in the oven I guiltily turned to Steve, who was siting at the kitchen island with red, puffy eyes. Looking down ashamed I said,_

_"I'm sorry. I don't know why I did," I paused before gesturing to my arm, "this. I just saw it and all I could think was I'm still HYDRA's pawn. I couldn't take it. **I panicked**." Steve got up and hugged me. We stayed there for the whole half an hour it took for the pie to bake, and by the end Steve and I were hugging each other so tightly neither of us could bear to pull away..._

Since being the Winter Soldier, there were only three things that could calm me: Steve, cooking and warm showers. However, when one of said remedy's was gone on a mission, I had to get busy. Quickly, I began by gathering flour, sugar and peanut butter. While mixing them in a bowl I asked,

"Friday? Can you play some music?" Rather shakily too.

"Of course Sargent Barnes," the AI replied softly. Sure enough, a moment later 'It's my life' by Bon Jovi came on over the speakers in the kitchen. As the music played loudly my shaky hands continued to stir the bowl's contents. The death grip on the wooden spoon caused cracks to form, and when it fully broke both the spoon and bowl with my might, I gave out a shaky, frustrated growl. Wringing my hands together, I tried to calm down. What could I do?

A shower, that sounded nice. As I made my way, slowly, to the bathroom I stripped out of my clothes. The AI, somehow sensing my state turned on the shower for me. As I stepped into the hot streams of water, I felt my muscles began to loosen. My chest was still as cold as an ice cube, but the rest of my body was warm. I sat in the shower, letting the water begin to calm me. I stayed there for almost a half hour, but when the panic was almost gone something happened. The water turned _cold_. 

What may seem normal to anyone else, was a massive trigger for me. The cold water reminded me of cryo, and of HYDRA. How, when they found my nearly dead form, I was _freezing cold_. The coolness of the water hastened the ice inside my chest to spread everywhere. My eyes went wide as my vision was now blurry again and I couldn't say anything. I had flashbacks of waking up;

 **страстное желание**... longingI used to laugh with Steve, the real Steve. The small, skinny one, now my best guy is bigger than me. It fits him perfectly, but I just hate having to share him now... **проржавевший**... rusted... no...  
I held on, with everything I had, but the piece was rusted. I saw Steve's hand, reaching for mine, but I couldn't reach. I feel the bar give, I look up and Steve's getting further away, "Steve!" **печь**... furnace... No...  
"I had to turn on the furnace," I tell Steve. He was under all of our blankets and still shivering."Can we afford to have it on?" He asked quietly, or at least it sounded quiet compared to the chattering of his teeth. I shook my head, he made grabby hands at me before pulling me under the blankets, "You're like a furnace anyways..." **рассвет**... daybreak... No!  
It was daybreak when they found me, "He's still alive!" Their hands picked me up and tossed me around. The early morning light was dampened by the cliffs on either side of the ravine... **семнадцать**... seventeen... NO!  
"I remember one time, we were seventeen and you decided to get us dates to some huge winter gala. The girls showed up, but weren't interested in me, so you danced with them, then with me," Steve laughed. **доброкачественный**... Benign... no... please, no...  
"You have to be benign about it, don't go in thinking he's tough! He won't appreciate it, and it'll hurt. Just go slowly, and be careful. After all, you couldn't get help if something were to go wrong, you'd be locked up faster than you could believe!" **девять**... nine...no, no, no, no..."Remember when we were nine? You took me over to that big hill just outside the city and we just spent the whole day sledding? Just you and me, cause' the snow was gross and melted, but if we had gone that weekend I would've gotten deathly sick..."

 **возвращение домой**... homecoming... Steve...help

Every time I came home the first thing that would happen is Steve would run up to me and hug me. Then he'd show me all of is new drawings and we'd spend the night playing cards and catching up...

 **один**... one... god, no...

The one time when Steve was on his deathbed and I kissed him... The one time he wouldn't have survived, the one time I lost faith...

 **грузовой вагон**... freight car... Steve! Help!

The train was loud, but only because I was right next to the wheels. The screeching on the tracks was so loud I almost missed Steve's cry of my name, "Bucky!" He shouted again, "Bucky!"

"Bucky!" My eyes readjusted, Steve was right in front of me. Worry in his blue eyes, he was shaking me. Or I was shaking myself? "Bucky, god you're freezing!" He pulled me up and began to undress me, or was I undressing myself? A fluffy towel was wrapped around me. Gently, something pulled me towards the bed. As I laid down, I looked up and saw Steve. I could barely make out his eyes, but the blue popped enough for me to focus. I felt him drop the blankets over us as he pulled my head down onto his chest. His heartbeat was steady, his breathing was calming. His hand stayed on my head and played with my hair. His other hand went onto my back and rubbed soothing circles on its surface. I heard a muffled sound, and the sound of 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol began to play. I couldn't make out words, but the tune was enough. Sometime while Steve gently embraced me, I began to cry again. I curled into him as my body still shook. The song kept repeating, and Steve quietly sung along to it. "If I lay here. If I just lay here, would you lie with me and forget the world?" His voice was calm and slow as I began to get drunk on his soft words. Slowly, my body relaxed, my breathing steadied, the tears stopped and I fell asleep...


	9. Chapter 9

Third persons pov  
The music was loud, as per usual. The company was horny, also predictable. During this party, like every other, Bucky was either behind the bar helping Natasha, or out in the hall pretending he was anywhere but here. Right now, Bucky was taking a break in his 'shift' at the bar. He noticed a lack in consumers, and took it as a chance to relieve himself. He wandered through the spotless hall and into the blinding, white bathroom. It was a single room without stalls. He turned to the toilet and did his business, before turning to the sink. At which point he noticed, he wasn't alone.

"Steve," Bucky exclaimed, jumping slightly, "You shouldn't sneak up on me." He washed his hands and turned to fully face Steve, whose face was covered in a blush. Bucky smirked and inched closer to his blushing boyfriend.   
"What's on your mind, baby?" Bucky held Steve's hands and looked at the blushing blond.  
"Nothing, Buck," Steve squeaked, averting his eyes the moment they met Bucky's.   
"Are you sure, doll?" Bucky chided, walking Steve backwards into the wall. When Steve's back hit the wall, the boy whimpered and closed his eyes slightly. His arms were at his sides, his hands in Bucky's.   
"I'm sure, Bucky," Steve said quietly. Bucky slowly pressed into Steve, who whimpered again. When his weight was almost fully on Steve, he noticed something poking his thigh.   
"You brought a weapon to the bathroom?" Bucky teased.  
"Bucky," Steve whined. His eyes were closed and jut his hips into Bucky. Who just smirked, he didn't move, didn't help Steve. He just stood there as his best friend ground himself on Bucky's thigh. 

"Bucky," he whined again. His eyes were screwed shut and his grip on Bucky's hands were tight as a vice. Bucky leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss against the boy's lips. When he pulled away, Steve tried to follow them. Bucky chuckled lowly, and gave Steve what he wanted. He would always give Steve what he wanted, and more often than not, what he needed. Half the time, Steve didn't even know what he needed, but Bucky did. As they kissed, Bucky's left hand let go of Steve's and slithered in between them. He kissed slowly, but he unzipped Steve's pants even slower. By the time Bucky could pull out Steve's hard dick, they had to pull away for air. As they panted each others air, Bucky began to jack Steve off.

"Bucky, Bucky, Bucky," Steve chanted in a whisper. He was in heaven right now, and Bucky knew it. He knew because, this is what Steve always needed. Someone to take him out of his head, even if his head was completely quiet, Steve needed to relinquish control. With Bucky at the wheel, Steve could relax. He knew he'd be taken care of.   
"It's okay, Doll," Bucky began, admiring Steve's face. "Let go." With a high pitched moan, Steve came on Bucky's hand and the front of his pants.   
"Do you think you can stand for a minute?" Bucky asked, not willing to move away until Steve nodded. Which he did, and Bucky slowly moved away. He went over to the sink and grabbed some paper towel. He wet it with warm water, and began wiping himself down. His hand was clean again, but his slacks were clearly wet. He dried the as best he could. When he turned to look at Steve, he was sitting on the ground. Bucky chuckled and walked over to him, offering a hand. He pulled Steve up, and held him in a hug.

"Wanna go home, Doll?" Bucky asked, Steve merely nodded his answer. "Am I gonna have to carry you?" He joked.  
"No, I'm good," Steve said, beginning to break away from Bucky's hold. When he was fully out of Bucky's arms, he held onto the wall and began slowly walking to the door. Bucky sighed and walked the whole two steps to where Steve had made it and swiftly picked Steve up bridal style. Steve didn't make a sound, he just curled into Bucky and hummed. Bucky took them to the car and put Steve in his seat, and buckled him in. He softly shut the door and climbed in his side. He started the car before driving off. Steve was asleep, and Bucky played his music quietly. 

Once they arrived at home again, Bucky carried Steve inside and put him in their bed after undressing him. He followed after. Cuddling with Steve, and he fell asleep.


	10. Russian Transfer Student

**I used Romanian for the translations, but I'm too lazy to write them so if you wanna know the few lines look them up, sorry. There isn't smut, but it does get kinda heated. Enjoy!**

**Third Persons POV**

Like most schools, Steve's began at 8 am. He had gotten there at 7:30, like usual. Now Steve, he wasn't the typical popular kid. However, he was popular. Steve was kind, head-strong, and loyal. He had a few close friends. First off, Sam Wilson, he was funny, kind and charismatic. Next was, Natasha Romanoff, she was sullen, dry-witted, and sarcastic. Then Scott Lang, he was adorable, kind, but he only had one brain cell. Then, Clint Barton, he was smart, kind of cocky, and much like Natasha dry witted. Finally, the Maximoff twins, Wanda and Pietro. They were something else, Pietro was fast, sarcastic and protective of his sister. Meanwhile Wanda is cute, kind, and shy. Despite his friends being so diverse, Steve and his friends are very close. 

When a new student turns up in the middle of the semester spewing Russian, Natasha is called in to translate.   
"Natasha Romanoff, to the office," the office lady's voice called over the PA. Nat looked over at Steve then at the teacher, who simply nodded before returning to his lesson. Nat stood up and quietly said, "be right back." to the group before exiting the room. After about 20 minutes the bell rang. Steve and the rest of the group packed up their things. Steve, who had the next class with Natasha grabbed her stuff too. They all shuffled out of the classroom and Steve walked to the parallel room and took his usual seat. Placing Nat's stuff on the desk beside his, Steve took out his phone.   
'Everything okay?' Steve texted Nat.  
'Yeah, there's a foreign transfer student from Romania and they need me to translate.'  
'We're on our way now, did you get my stuff?'  
'Yeah' Then Steve let the conversation die. Nat walked in with the new student and Steve almost choked. This new student was _hot_ , to say the least. His brown, shoulder-length hair perfectly framed his face. The darkness of his hair contrasted the vibrancy of his steel-blue eyes. Steve looked to Nat and she smirked. She was the only one who knew that Steve was gay, well other than his mother. 

Nat and the new kid sat down and she turned to Steve.  
"This is James Buchanan Barnes," she said, motioning to the new kid.   
"E fierbinte. Aș nimeri," James drawled looking at Steve.  
"He says you're cute," Nat translated, looking away from Steve.  
"Care este numărul lui? Aș dori să-l vin să mă vadă diseară," James said.  
"He's asking for your number, he want's to hang out."  
"Oh, well, tell him to pass me his phone and I'll put it in." Nat turned to James and spoke lowly. She then turned back to Steve and handed him a phone. The screen was on a new contact. Steve noticed there was already a name for him so he typed in his number. When he handed the phone back, James' hand cradled his for a moment before taking it. 

Since that day, James learned English. Nat stopped translating for him, and he joined their group. James and Steve were very close, and Nat knew they both had a crush on each other. James began to go by Bucky and Steve was the first to call him that. 

One day, when Bucky was entering the school he felt a hand pull his backpack. He freaked, twisted and grabbed the person's hand behind and slammed them into the lockers. He heard a groan and took a moment to look at the person. Dirty blond hair, large build, was this Steve? When the person heir head to the side, Bucky could make out his blue eyes. He gasped and let go of Steve.  
"Oh on. Steve I'm so sorry," he apologized as Steve turned around and held his nose and stretched his arm.   
"It's fine buck," Steve said in a groan, "guess I shouldn't come up behind you again?"  
"Yeah, I should've told you, or warned you rather," Bucky said, scratching the back of his head. "Are you okay?" Bucky asked, looking Steve over. He held his arm out as he soothingly rubbed where he'd grabbed him. Then Bucky leaned closer to inspect his nose.  
"I'm good, Buck, don't worry." Steve tried to push Bucky away slightly. He was embarrassed he had gotten a slight boner at the rough manhandling. When Bucky did step back he did another once-over of Steve. If he saw Steve's boner, he didn't say anything, but Steve hoped he just didn't see it. With a small, "okay." Bucky's face was back to his normal face and they were smiling and laughing again in no time. 

"They're totally into each other," Wanda sighed, watching Steve and Bucky. She looked over at Nat's triumphant grin. She knew, but at first Wanda didn't believe her. However, Wanda could basically read minds, so she then knew too. Steve and Bucky were more then "pals".   
"Told you," Nat smiled at the brunette.  
"Told you, what?" Pietro asked running up to the girls. Nat simply pointed to Steve and Bucky. Pietro sighed and said, "they still haven't admitted to their crushes?"  
"Nope," Sam joined the conversation. The whole group collectively sighed and watched as the oblivious pair joked and jested.   
"What if _we_ got them together?" Nat said out of the blue.  
"What do you mean?" Wanda asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"I mean, we're all going to Steve's tonight. What if we play truth or dare and they play 7 minutes in heaven?" Nat smirked deviously.  
"That could actually work," Pietro said. They all agreed to play it cool for a while, but then someone would dare them to play the game.

So later that day, at around 6 pm. The group showed up at Steve's door. Natasha rung the doorbell and they all waited. However, they weren't expecting Bucky to open the door.  
"Bucky?" Nat questioned, "what are you doing here already?"  
"Steve called me over, we had homework."  
"Right," Wanda said accusingly.  
"Seriously!" Bucky replied incredulously. He then ushered the rest of "Team Cap" inside. They all convened in the common room and began talking and joking. Steve joined shortly after, his hair was wet, like he'd just gotten out of the shower.   
"Hey guys," he greeted, sitting next to Bucky.  
"Now that Steve's here, we should play a game!" Nat suggested.  
"A game?" Bucky asked, "what game?"  
"Truth or dare!" Wanda interjected. Steve and Bucky looked at each other for a moment before agreeing. The group sat in a circle and Natasha began,  
"Bucky, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to, slap someone."  
"Who?"  
"Anyone you want," Nat smirked. Bucky looked around the room with a grin before settling his eyes on Sam. Sam and him had become friends, but they also low-key hated each other. Bucky stood up, walked over to Sam and slapped him. The loud slap was heard and Sam's head whipped to the side. When he sat back down, Sam commented,   
"Damn, you got like a steel arm or somethin'." He cradled his jaw and moved it side to side before resting his hand on his lap.  
"Just for that, I think Sam should go next," Clint said.  
"Yeah, damn right," Sam smiled, "Bucky, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," he drawled, smirking at Sam. "I'm not afraid of you."  
"Oh so that's how it is? I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven."  
"With who?" Sam looked around the room, pretending to think, before his eyes settled on Steve.  
"Steve."  
"Fine," Bucky said getting up. Meanwhile, Steve was rooted to his seat staring at Sam. He slowly got up and followed Bucky to the nearby closet. They shut the door and heard someone snicker. 

In the closet, there wasn't much light, until Steve reached up for the cord. He pulled on it and the small bulb illuminated the room. He could clearly see Bucky's grin and slight blush. Steve was sure Bucky could clearly see Steve's tense shoulders and very prominent blush.  
"So, we've got seven minutes. How do you want to spend it?" Bucky asked, looking at Steve.  
"Can I try something?" Steve asked quietly. Bucky nodded and Steve leaned in. Bucky's eyes fluttered closed, but he didn't move. He let Steve have the reigns. When their lips met, they stayed there for a moment before Steve pulled back. His blush was ever growing and he chuckled looking away from Bucky.  
"Mi-ar plăcea să te bat aici și acum, dar zeul meu ești un înger. Ești uimitor. Esti adorabil," Bucky said lowly. He looked straight at Steve and smiled. "Pot să te sărut din nou, iubirea mea?" 

Steve may not know what Bucky had just said, but he could intuit it. He knew what Bucky wanted, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stand in Bucky's way. He leaned in again and their lips met. This time, they both moved. Bucky pressed Steve into the wall as he licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Steve gave a small, almost silent moan and opened up for Bucky. However corny it sounded, Steve opened like a flower for Bucky. When Bucky softly bit Steve's lip, Steve groaned. Their kiss got heated and Bucky had to re-position. He leaned into Steve more and "accidentally" slotted his leg in between Steve's. Steve moaned and ground himself onto Bucky's thigh. They let go of the kiss and Steve threw his head back. Bucky's lips traveled from Steve's jaw to his neck. Luckily for the both of them, Steve decided to wear a button up shirt so Bucky could undo some of the buttons to further pleasure Steve.

However, before Steve could finish getting off, there were three knock on the door.   
"Ya'll got ten seconds to fix yourselves, then I'm opening the door." Sam called through said door. Bucky reluctantly moved away from Steve and fixed himself. Since he only had to straighten his shirt, he had a moment to look at Steve. His eyes were darker than usual, his hair was a mess and his lips were red and swollen.  
"three," Sam called. Steve finished buttoning up his shirt and Bucky walked back over.  
"Two." Bucky began trying to fix Steve's hair.  
"One." Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve quickly before the door swung open. Sam looked the pair over before turning and walking away. They emerged from the closet and Nat whistled.  
"So, you finally came out of the closet, Steve," Natasha commented, making Steve groan.


	11. Oh... Well, This Is Awkward...

The compound was quiet, unusually so. This could be attributed to the many different missions currently going on. A team of three- including Natasha, Bruce and Tony- were doing their best to stop Thor and Loki having a fight in Upstate New-York, along with Spider-Man, who had joined in later. Then there was the small recon mission to a re-opened HYDRA cell in Siberia which had Steve, Bucky and Sam. Meanwhile, The Guardians were somewhere in space, doing their Galaxy-Guarding. So, this left the tower empty; aside from the constant flow of maids and other maintenance workers.

Effectively ending the silence, the Quinjet made a quick and steady landing. The members it held were Steve, Bucky and Sam. As they filed out of the jet, Steve and Sam were conversing about how the mission went. While Bucky was off to the side, he was slightly shaken from the mission; HYDRA tried to capture him. Luckily, Steve managed to save Bucky before he was too far gone.

"Sargent Barnes, your, package, has arrived," Friday said as Steve's conversation with Sam ended; meaning they both heard it.

"Thank you, Friday," Bucky responded before briskly saying good-bye to Sam and Steve. As Bucky sped off, Steve became curious. He also said bye to Sam and left after Bucky. When he caught up to him, he began to talk.

"What's in the package?" Steve asked, startling Bucky from his quick pace.

"Nothing," Bucky lied, he didn't look at Steve as he answered.

"Convincing," Steve commented, smiling lopsidedly at Bucky.

"Nothin' Stevie," Bucky sighed as they entered the hallway with their rooms. The rest of the way to their adjacent rooms was quiet between the two.

 _'What's Buck got to hide?'_ Steve asked himself. As they reached their rooms, Bucky quietly said good-bye and locked himself in his room.

It had been about three days since Bucky got the mystery package; Steve's been racking his brain trying to figure out _what_ it could be. He's, expectedly, come up with nothing. He _could've_ asked Bucky again, but decided against it. So, naturally, when Bucky was out in the training centre, Steve decided to snoop. Just as Bucky left his room, Steve snuck in. He looked around for a moment before spotting a small black box. It was only visible because Bucky had left the bedside table's drawer open. Steve walked over and grabbed the box. He sat on Bucky's bed and examined the box; then he opened it.

Choking on a gasp, Steve was face to face with a sex toy box. A Fleshlight. Were he standing, Steve's knees would've buckled. With extremely shaky hands, Steve opened the package. He saw a pinkish silicon mould of a butthole.

Despite being an extremely rational person, usually, Steve couldn't help but rest two fingers on the opening of the toy. He ran his fingers over silicon, only now realizing, _it's wet._ Unlike a normal person, Steve didn't recoil back at the realization. Instead, he pushed one of his fingers in, while the other one rubbed the edge of the hole.

Although the super-soldier serum allowing Steve to have enhanced hearing, he did not hear footsteps coming down the hall. Nor did he hear when they stopped at Bucky's door. And again, he didn't hear the door opening. However, what he did hear, was Bucky's gasp and eventual comment,

"Well, well, well," he drawled, "what do we have here?"

Steve's head snapped over, and his heart stopped. Bucky was leaning against the doorframe, with his arms crossed and a smirk playing on his wet lips.

"Buck, I-"

"No need to explain, Doll." Bucky moved closer. "How about I help you?" Bucky offered, settling behind Steve on the bed.

"Help?" Steve mumbled absently. His brain was off, and he barely recognized that his fingers were gently pulled out of the toy. Nor did he clue into Bucky undoing his pants and taking out his half-chub. What he did recognize, however, was the feeling of Bucky stroking him to full hardness. When Steve's dick was completely erect, Bucky slowly sheathed Steve in the toy. The ribbing and texturing were phenomenal, and Steve was sure to let Bucky know with a loud moan.

Eyes closed, expression blissful, body completely lax; Bucky took this as a signal to start pumping Steve into the toy. Despite the embarrassing nature of the scenario, Steve was calm and completely okay with it. Usually, he would've taken a step back, as he always did, when Bucky made a move. However, this time, he didn't fight it. He was done running from his feelings for the beautiful soldier who was pressed against his back.

"Buck," Steve's cry was almost cut off as Bucky sped up the movement of the toy. As Steve kept moaning, Bucky leaned down to attach his lips to the bottom's neck. Steve, flooded with the different sensations, began tensing; his blunt nails were digging into Bucky's thighs as his moans were overtaken with gasps.

"Bucky, Buck." The mantra was Bucky's name, and Steve sang it like a bluebird in the morning.

"Let it go, Doll." With those four words, Steve was coming, probably harder then he ever has. His moans were now high pitched as Bucky continued to jerk him into the toy.

"Buck," Steve said clawing gently at Bucky's thighs; the toy didn't stop moving.

"It's okay, Doll," Bucky's sooting voice sated Steve's panic," you can go for one more. Right?"

"Bucky," Steve whined, his dick was getting hard, but he'd never gone twice. Then again, he'd never been with Bucky before, maybe now he could.

"You can do it, Doll," Bucky said directly into his ear, "do it for me." Steve was fully hard now, and Bucky's breathing directly into his ear was not helping. Moving sub-consciously, Steve's hips began moving; bucking into the toy.

"Bucky," Steve's moans were girly in nature and he was in Heaven. The feeling of the toy squeezing his dick was amazing, Bucky's hot breath in his ear was godly, and the fact that even after all this time, Bucky was still being like this with Steve was the biggest weight off of his shoulders. All good times come to an end, and with a scream, Steve came again in the toy.

With no energy left. Steve fully collapsed his weight back onto Bucky. Noticing his friends lack of energy, Bucky lifted Steve around and lay him against his chest. Gently humming some random tune, Bucky said into Steve's hair,

"Get some rest, Doll. I'll be right here."


End file.
